


Believe in Second Chances

by blk0912



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blk0912/pseuds/blk0912
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Searching for Rumple, Emma discovers Neal and finds out why he hasn't been seen in town. When Neal begins to die, Rumple and Emma, along with the help of a few friends, must work together to try to save him. Will they succeed or will all their efforts be for naught?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**  So...this is my first attempt at any OUAT fanfiction, let alone Swanfire, so I hope no one is too wildly OOC. Basically, this is how I think 3 x 15 should have gone. My AU, or at least the start of it. I hope you all enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own OUAT. Wish I did, though.

* * *

Once she had accepted her unfortunate fate of being stuck with the pirate as her "guard", Belle decided to put him to work. She didn't need anyone to guard her, she could take care of herself, but she also knew Emma needed to be able to look for Rumple without any hindrances, so she decided to make the best of the situation. With a sigh, she finally addressed the only other person in the shop.

"You might as well make yourself useful," she said, handing him a duster.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hook asked indignantly.

"It means that I'm putting you to work."

"I was instructed to guard you. I shouldn't be distracted."

"I don't need a guard," she informed him. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. You, on the other hand, need to stop being in the way."

"I am not 'in the way', as you so kindly put it."

"I disagree. However, I'm not going to stand here and argue with you all day. I have things I need to get done and you're going to help me. After that insincere apology you just muttered a few minutes ago, it's the least you can do to start to make amends. I'm only letting you supposedly guard me as a favor to Emma."

"She shouldn't be out there alone."

Belle rolled her eyes before pointing to the bookshelf in the corner.

"Dust," she commanded.

After nearly a half an hour of dusting, Hook turned to see Belle standing behind the counter, re-arranging various items around her.

"You're not finished," she told him.

"There's no need to be so hostile," he complained.

"You tried to kill me. Multiple times. You also tried to kill Rumple, again multiple times, and you sold Neal to the lost boys when he was just a teenager, condemning him to years on that horrible island. You gained his trust by leading him to believe you thought of him as your son, but the minute you two disagreed on something, that was the end of that. You aided his mother in leaving him, letting him think she was dead, and now you think it's perfectly acceptable to go after the woman he loves. All without uttering a single  _sincere_  apology. You might be able to fool some of the other into thinking you've changed and that you want to be a hero now, but you can't fool me. You're still a villain, who also seems to have an unhealthy obsession with Rumple and his family."

"Your precious Rumple isn't exactly innocent himself, you know."

"I'm well aware of everything he's done."

"Yet you still choose to be with him."

"I love him, even the parts that belong to the darkness. I don't agree with his past actions, but he has tried to make amends to those he can and he's a different man now. If you had been in his position, can you really say you would have done things differently? You spent hundreds of years seeking revenge. You wanted to kill Rumple the way he killed Milah."

"Are you always so bloody logical?" Hook demanded, clearly irritated.

"Yes," Belle replied calmly, keeping her face neutral although she could tell she had struck a nerve.

"I loved her. He took her from me. Am I not allowed to be angry about that?"

"I never said that. I don't agree with the fact that you helped Milah deceive her family, and I don't agree with the way Rumple handled things when he found out, but I do think that you must have loved her a great deal."

"What of it? None of it matters now. She's gone and she isn't coming back," Hook snapped before returning to his assigned task.

"Did she love Baelfire?" Belle inquired a few moments later as she cautiously approached him.

"Yes. She would often talk about going back for him."

"Then don't you think she would want you to help find him, to make sure he's happy?"

"I have been helping."

"No. You've been following Emma around and pining after her. You were fighting with Neal and hindering the search for Henry. We're all grateful that you were able to bring Emma back, but that doesn't automatically clear you of any past wrongdoings."

"So you're suggesting I just give up the fight for Emma's heart?"

Belle resisted the urge to roll her eyes again before she answered.

"I'm not going to tell you what you should or shouldn't do, but I will tell you that it's clear how Emma and Neal feel about one another. There  _is_  no fight for her heart. She's not an object to fight over or to win. She's a living, breathing, human being with feelings. She's the only one who gets to decide who she wants to be with. I know you don't want to see it, and she may not be ready to admit it, but she's already made that decision."

Before either could say anything else, they were interrupted by the sound of Belle's cell phone ringing. As she went to answer it, Hook once again returned to his assigned task, this time thinking about everything she had just said.

* * *

"Emma!"

Hearing her name, Emma turned to see that the person who had called out to her was exactly who she thought it was.

"Neal," she breathed as she quickly made her way over to him.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Looking for your father-he escaped from the wicked witch. She had him locked in a cellar."

"How do you know he was the one being held there?"

"There was straw and a spinning wheel. It wasn't hard to connect the dots."

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself. What if that witch decided to attack?"

"I can take care of myself."

"I know, but that doesn't mean people can't worry about you."

"By people you mean you?"

"Among others."

Emma smiled a little at Neal's admission. It always surprised her how quickly they could fall back into sync with one another. It was like they'd never been apart.

"So…is Henry here with you?" Neal asked as they began to walk together.

"Yes-he's with my parents right now," Emma answered, pausing before telling Neal the bad news. "There's something you should know about him, though."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine. It's just…he doesn't remember you. He doesn't have his real memories back yet."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry...I know you want to see him…"

"I'm just happy he's okay. Was he happy in New York?"

"Yes. He was doing well in school and he had a lot of friends there. We had a good life, we were happy. Well, except for the part where I almost married a flying monkey."

"If it makes you feel any better, I was engaged to the minion of my evil grandfather, Peter Pan," Neal replied with a small smile.

Emma returned his smile with one of her own before she spoke again.

"At least I know you understand. I guess we haven't had much luck in love."

"Maybe that means something," Neal commented, watching Emma out of the corner of his eye for her reaction.

"Neal…" Emma began, though she was unsure what exactly she planned on saying. She couldn't deny that she still loved the man in front of her, but it seemed like there was always something getting in the way of them trying to make peace with their past.

"I know this isn't the time or place to talk about everything we need to talk about, but I need you to know that I will always be there for you. Whatever you need, whatever Henry needs, I'll do whatever I can to help."

"I'm still not sure that I also shouldn't be looking for a way to restore Henry's memories."

"Speaking of that, who does he think your parents are? I'm pretty sure he would think you were crazy if you told him they were Snow White and Prince Charming."

"Apparently we were cellmates in jail. She was in for banditry."

"I take it that wasn't your idea?" Neal gathered, unable to help but smile at the story.

"Uh, no. That would my mother's," Emma replied, finding Neal's smile infectious.

"Well, it should make for an interesting story once Henry regains his memories."

"He'll probably just admire her for her creativity."

"True."

* * *

A short while later, when their search turned up no sign of the witch, Emma decided to check in with Belle to see if anything had happened in town. As she was talking to the other woman, she saw Neal fall to his knees as he held his head in his hands.

"Neal!" she cried, her phone falling out of her hand as she rushed to his side.

"Voices, too many voices," Neal chanted as he squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to make snse of what was going on his head.

"What voices? What are you talking about?"

"I can hear my father's voice. It's like he's inside of me…"

As she attempted to comprehend what Neal was telling her, Emma saw his face morph before her eyes. First it was Neal, his pain evident on his face, and then it was a combination of his face and his father's, before finally settling back to just Neal's.

"You have to use your magic, Emma. You have to separate us."

"What? I can't do that. I'll get Regina…"

"You can do this, Emma. I know you can."

Not knowing how much time was left before the voices came back, Emma nodded, taking Neal's hands and clutching them tightly. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the task at hand, just as Rumple had taught her.

"Bae! No!"

At Rumple's words, Emma's eyes flew open. Rumple was now sitting a few feet from his son, who suddenly seemed unnaturally pale.

"Neal!" she exclaimed as he collapsed into her arms.

"Bae!" Rumple repeated, immediately making his way to Neal's side.

"What's happening to him?" Emma demanded.

"I brought him back," Neal answered weakly.

"You can't leave me. Henry hasn't even seen you yet."

"It's okay. I know he'll remember me eventually."

"No, it's not okay," Emma told him as she cradled him closer. Looking up at Rumple with eyes that were quickly filling with tears, she posed her next question. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"There is one spell that could work…but I need the book that contains it…and that I don't have," Rumple answered regretfully as he clutched his son's hand tightly.

"Emma," Neal whispered, gaining his love's attention again as he pulled a silver chain out of his coat pocket. "I saved this for you. As a reminder of our life together."

Looking at the swan keychain hanging from the chain, Emma felt her tears begin to fall.

"Stop talking like that," she commanded, pressing her forehead to his. "You can't leave me. I need you. Henry needs you. I love you."

"I love you, too. I want you to be happy, to find Tallahassee. Even if it's not with me."

"It will be with you."

* * *

Watching his son and the woman he had hoped would one day be his daughter-in-law together, Rumple felt his heart break for them. He knew they were meant for each other, and that if one were to die, it would leave a whole in the other's heart that no one else would ever be able to fill. If only he had a way to get them all back to his shop in time. He was sure there was something there that could help. He debated calling Belle, but he had no idea where his cell phone was and he wasn't going to interrupt Emma to ask to use hers. When he heard her voice a few moments later, he could have sworn he was hearing things.

"Belle?" he asked when he saw her approach, Ruby not far behind her.

"When I heard Emma scream, I knew something was wrong. I had to find Emma. Ruby helped me track her."

"I need to get Bae back to the shop. It's the only way I can help him."

"Is there time for that?" Ruby wondered.

"The only way to stop him from dying right now is a sleeping potion," Rumple answered.

"I thought Emma might need some magical help as well, so I grabbed what I could find in a short amount of time," Belle told him, holding up his potion case.

Reaching for the case, Rumple quickly unlocked it and then found what he was looking for.

"Emma," he said, addressing the blonde haired woman at his son's side. When she looked up at him with tear-filled eyes that clearly reflected how she was feeling, he struggled to keep himself composed. "Have him drink this."

Knowing there was no time to argue, Emma took the small vile from Rumple and held it up to Neal's lips.

"Drink this," she commanded in the best no-nonsense tone she could manage. When Neal did what she asked, only to close his eyes and slump against her a few moments later, she raised her eyes to Rumple once more. "What did you do to him?"

"It's a sleeping curse," he explained. "It's the only thing I could think of that would buy us some time."

"How are we going to get him back to the shop?" Belle asked as she stood.

"I could go get David and a couple of the others," Ruby volunteered.

"I'll go with you."

* * *

When she returned to the shop to check on Hook, Belle was surprised to find everything still in its place and that he was still dusting.

"Did you find Emma?" he asked.

"Yes. She found Neal…and Rumple. It's a long story. He's under a sleeping curse right now, to stop him from dying. We need to get him back here so Rumple can find a way to completely stop him from dying. If you want to be a hero so badly and if you truly care about Neal, now would be a good time to start helping."

"You want me to carry Neal back here?"

"To help do that, yes. Ruby went to get David. I'm sure between the two of you, it's manageable."

"Right," Hook replied. "Lead on, then, milady."

"I was a princess back home, actually," Belle corrected as she opened the door, quickly locking it after Hook had joined her outside. "We're supposed to meet Ruby at the diner, so let's go."

* * *

Running into the diner, Ruby was disappointed when she saw that David, Snow, and Henry had already left.

"What's the rush, girl?" Granny asked.

"It's Neal. He needs help. We need to get him back to Gold's shop. I came back to get David, but he already left."

"You found Neal?" a new voice asked from a short distance away.

"Emma did, really, but yes," Ruby answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Robin, a friend of Neal's from back home. If your Granny is willing to keep an eye on my son, I'll help you."

"Will you, Granny?" Ruby asked her grandmother.

"Of course. Now, go. The sooner you get back, the better."

Ruby nodded, waiting as patiently as she could while Robin exchanged a few short words with his son before joining her at the front of the diner. As they exited the building, they saw Hook and Belle approach. Within minutes, the foursome was quickly returning to the forest where Neal, Emma, and Rumple were waiting.

* * *

As they waited for Belle and Ruby to return with help, Emma and Rumple sat in silence, neither really sure what to say to the other.

"What is that?" Rumple inquired, breaking the silence and nodding his head towards the chain Emma was clutching in her hand.

"It's a keychain Neal got for me when we first together," Emma answered softly. "I put it on a chain years ago and I wore it as a necklace. I told myself it was a reminder to never let myself get hurt like that again, but that's not true. I kept hoping he would come back to me, that we tell me he regretted leaving me and that he wanted to be with me."

"You love him. Why are you not willing to be with him?"

"It's not that simple. Our past is…complicated."

"Whose isn't?" Rumple countered. "If you truly love each other, you'll work through it."

Emma looked down at the man currently in a sleep-like state in her arms. She knew that she loved him, but facing all of the feelings that talking about their past would bring up scared the hell out of her. Regardless of whether or not they decided to give their romantic relationship another chance, they would still have to hash everything out eventually.

"Do you really believe that?" Emma asked him softly.

"Yes. Being with Belle has made me realize what it's like to truly love someone and to be loved in return. I can only hope that my son will feel that way about me again someday."

"He loves you. He wants to forgive you. He always sees the good in people. I guess that's where Henry gets his optimism from."

"He always did remind me of Bae," Rumple admitted. "It just never occurred to me that you two would have met, let alone have a child together, so I never thought anything of it."

"Henry wasn't exactly planned, but I can't regret having him. He's a part of me, a part of Neal. He seems to take after his father mostly, though. I don't want to have to tell him his father is dead. Not again. I won't."

"I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen, even if I have to give my own life in the process."

"He'd be devastated. I know he was heartbroken when you died, but he tried to be strong for Henry and for Belle."

"You know so much about him, and yet you can't see that being with him would be worth it?"

"I know it would be," Emma said softly, hugging Neal close. "I'm just scared."

"If true love was easy, everyone would have it."

Emma nodded, knowing that if she tried to talk again she would end up crying again. She needed to be strong. They would find a way to save him. As wary as of using it as she still was, she would use whatever magical pull she could muster if it meant he wouldn't die.

* * *

When the group of four reached the group of three in the forest, questions immediately flew.

"What happened to him?" Hook asked.

"Is he going to be okay?" Robin wondered.

"He tried to sacrifice his life for mine, but I was able to temporarily save him by absorbing him using the magic from my dagger," Rumple explained. "I put him under a sleeping curse to stop him from dying this time around."

"Well, well, well, isn't this a touching family reunion," a voice, seemingly from out of nowhere, cackled. "It's really too bad I have to interrupt it."

"What the hell?" Emma demanded.

"It's the witch," Rumple told her. "Zelena. She's the witch."

At Rumple's revelation, Emma's head shot up.

"My parents," she said.

"I'm on it," Ruby told her. "Don't worry. You take care of Neal."

"Get Regina."

Ruby nodded, wishing her friends luck before she began to run back to town, hoping she would get there in time. She wasn't going to let anything happen to one of her best friends if she could help it. Even though Snow's quick to trust nature was one of the things she liked most about her, and what had allowed their friendship to form in the first place, it could also get her into trouble quite easily.

* * *

After Hook, Robin, and Emma had helped carry Neal to the car parked at the edge of the woods, Belle turned to own love to see that he seemed to be struggling against something.

"Rumple!" she cried.

"The dagger," he managed to reply before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"No!"

"What happened?" Robin asked as he approached.

"He disappeared. He said something about the dagger and then he disappeared."

"What dagger?"

"The one that has the power to control him," Hook answered. "The witch must have it."

At Hook's words, Belle suddenly felt dizzy. Clutching her head, she leaned against Robin for support as images flashed before her eyes. She saw herself and Neal in the library of the castle in the Enchanted Forest, and then finally what happened to the dagger after Rumple had used it to save his son.

"Belle?" Robin asked a few moments later, when she seemed to be better.

"I remember what happened. I think I know what Rumple was going to do to save Neal. We need to go back to the shop. Then I'm going to get that dagger. 'Are you Mrs. Gold?' she asks. She knew exactly who I was. She's not going to get away with this."

"Then let's get going. The sooner we save Neal, the sooner we can save his father."

Belle nodded, walking over to where Emma stood near Rumple's car. She could see Neal lying in the back seat.

"I want you to take my car back to town, I need to stay with Neal," Emma said, handing her keys to the other woman. "Take Hook, will you? I'm sorry to do this to you again, but I know you can keep him in line."

Belle smiled and nodded, now aware of Emma's true motive for leaving Hook with her in the first place. Walking over to the pirate in question, she grabbed his coat sleeve and began leading him towards Emma's yellow bug.

"If you want to sit with him, I can drive," Robin volunteered.

"Thanks," Emma replied, gently moving Neal's head onto her lap as she slid into the backseat.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**  Here's part 2. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited the first chapter. Also a thank you to those I've chatted with or who answered my posts on tumblr for kind of serving as a sounding board for parts of this chapter. I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

Sitting in the back of the car with Neal, Emma found herself wondering how Robin learned to drive. She hadn't thought anything of it when he offered to drive-she figured he was just being nice. He was Neal's friend, after all, and her intuition wasn't sending up red flags.

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but how did you learn to drive exactly?" Emma wondered out loud.

"I'm not really sure myself," Robin answered with a small chuckle. "I assume it occurred sometime during the year most of us don't remember, or that it was part of the curse. All I know is that I found myself offering to drive for you before I really knew what I was saying. It never occurred to me that I wouldn't know how to do this."

"At this point, I'm not really sure what's real and what's just a fantasy, just part of the curse."

"I understand. I just hope your plan works. Neal has become like family to Roland and me, and I know how much he wanted to get back to you and Henry."

"There's no Tallahassee without him," Emma muttered, not realizing she had spoken out loud until Robin spoke again.

"What do you mean 'there's no Tallahassee without him'?" he inquired.

"When we were younger…we were going to settle in Tallahassee. Make it our home. It wasn't meant to be, I guess."

"Maybe not then, in that way, in that particular city, but if you and Neal were meant to be together, you'll find a way to make wherever you are into a home. Home isn't necessarily a particular physical place, but more being with those you love. You have family and friends here. Maybe your Tallahassee is in Storybrooke, maybe even the enchanted forest."

"Maybe," Emma agreed, looking down at Neal's face and wishing he'd wake up and smile at her, tell her that he loved her, let her apologize to him.

"I have faith in you, Emma," Robin told her. "I know Neal does, too, even though he can't say it. We'll find a way to fix this and bring him back to us."

Emma nodded, not trusting her voice to say anything else. She wasn't usually this emotional, but Neal always did have a way of breaking down her walls. She loved him with everything she had and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to do everything she could to bring him back and keep him with her.

* * *

"You're awfully quiet for someone who always seems to need to be a part of every conversation, of pretty much anything that's been happening as of late," Belle commented as she and Hook drove to Rumple's shop.

"I wasn't aware being quiet was a crime," Hook retorted irritably.

"I never said it was. It just seemed unusual, that's all."

"Did Neal tell you what happened when he found himself aboard my ship?"

"No. We haven't exactly had a lot of time to talk. The enchanted forest trip was the longest we've talked, and even then, we were concentrating on trying to find Rumple. Why do you ask?"

"I sold him to the lost boys, who were working for Pan, who turned out to be his grandfather."

"Why would you do something like that? He was just a boy!"

"I know that!"

"Then why did you do it?! What could he  _possibly_  have done to you to make you do something like that to him?"

"He angered me."

"That's no reason to do something so horrible. He was a child, looking for comfort, looking for answers. Instead, he found himself sold to his evil grandfather's minions. All for what? Because of some revenge-filled hatred you had towards his father? Neal is not Rumple, just like Rumple is not Malcolm. You stole Rumple's wife, how did you expect him to react?"

"I didn't steal her. She left of her own free will."

"Yes, and you helped her. You helped a mother leave her child. Did you honestly think Neal wouldn't be mad at you for that? You robbed him of his mother."

"Actually, that would be his father that did that. Considering he's the one who ripped her heart out and crushed it."

"You're both guilty. You helped her leave. You didn't try to stop her from letting her son think she was dead. How could you do that?"

"How could I let the woman I loved stay in that hell?" Hook countered.

"I understand that she was unhappy, that she wanted to leave, but to just…disappear…like that? I guess I'll never understand," Belle replied with a sigh before changing the subject. "We're here now, anyway. I'll get the bed in the back ready, and you can help Robin and Emma with Neal."

* * *

_I must be hallucinating_

That was the first thought that went through Neal's head when he looked at his surroundings. He was in a house, which seemed familiar although he had never seen it before.

"Baelfire?" a familiar voice asked as she approached.

"Mama?" Neal replied, immediately recognizing the voice despite the fact that it had been hundreds of years since he'd heard it.

"You've grown up into a handsome man."

"Where am I?"

"In a limbo of sorts. You aren't completely alive, but you're not completely dead."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm not really sure myself, to be honest. I'm going to guess it's because you want some answers from me, though."

"Why did you leave? Was I not a good enough son? Did you not love me?"

Milah sighed, reaching up to cup Neal's cheek with her hand as she spoke.

"Baelfire. My strong, selfless Baelfire. I loved you very much, but I was unhappy with my life. My unhappiness outweighed my love for you. I wanted to be happy, but I was miserable. When Killian gave me a way out…I took it without really thinking it through. I knew I had to make a choice, and I made the selfish one."

"Did you ever love Papa?"

"At one point, I thought I did. I thought we were happy for a while, until the Ogre wars happened and he listened to the prophecy from that seer. I couldn't stand being tied to the village coward. That wasn't what I pictured my life would be like."

"I never pictured that I would end up falling in love with the savior and we'd have a son together, but I'm not going to just run away and leave them."

"I know. That's what makes you a better person than I was. I regret leaving you, but I love Killian. We were happy together, and we wanted you to be part of that."

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"You don't need to say anything," Milah told him with a regretful smile. "I just needed you to know why I made the choice that I did, and I think you needed to know for yourself. One less thing to wonder about."

"Okay, I'll give you that," Neal agreed, "but I still don't understand why I'm here."

"Like I said-it's a limbo. That potion you drank essentially put your life on hold. Neither alive nor dead."

"Why am I not in a burning red room?"

"A side effect of whatever magic you used to save your father, I assume. You'll have to ask him. I'm only an observer. I never actively practiced magic."

"You've been…watching…me?"

"Sort of. I see bits and pieces of your life, enough to know that you found love and that love produced a child."

"The reason for the curse and the savior," Neal muttered.

"Fate," Milah replied. "I think that necklace you gave her is proof of that. As your father's girlfriend told you, it survived because it was born of true love. I could see how happy you two were together, I wanted so badly for you to be able to keep that happiness."

"Yeah, me, too."

"I think you will. She seems like a very determined woman."

"She is."

"Then believe that she can find a way to fix this. I spent a lot of years hating your father, but he gave me you, so I can't hate him completely. I found love with Killain, and he found it with Belle. His happy ending includes you, Baelfire. You have to know that."

"Why didn't yours?"

"I never got my happy ending. I was too selfish. You, however, have grown into a  _good_  man. You want to see the good in people. You aren't meant to be here yet. You have so much of your life left to live."

* * *

After getting Neal settled on the bed in the back room of the shop, Robin and Hook turned to the other two occupants of the room.

"Well, does anyone have a plan?" Robin wondered.

"There has to be a counter spell or something, right?" Emma asked, directing her question at Belle.

"I would guess so," Belle replied. "However, I'm not sure how much time we have or where to start looking. I'm not exactly fond of her, but I think Regina could be of use in this particular situation. Maybe we should ask her to come here and help."

Emma sighed, looking around the room and studying various book titles as she contemplated Belle's suggestion. She didn't want to put the woman who had never been anything but warm and welcoming towards her in the same room with the woman who had done horrible things to her, but she wasn't sure they had a choice.

"Are you really okay with that?" Emma asked her.

"She might be able to help bring Neal back, and I know what that would mean to Rumple, and to you and Henry and everyone else who loves him. I can't deny him that chance."

Emma nodded as she took out her phone to call the only person she knew that could come close to Rumple's level of magical knowledge.

* * *

After a few hours of searching, Emma was getting increasingly worried that they wouldn't be able to save Neal. She was being overly emotional when she knew she shouldn't be. She was somehow not surprised to find herself enveloped in a hug from Belle a few moments later.

"We're going to find a way to get him back," she said confidently. "Then we're going to get Rumple and our town back from that wicked witch."

"I think I may have found something," Hook said from a few feet away, where he sat with a large book in his lap. Knowing they would need all the help they could get, all of the able-bodied occupants of the pawnshop had been put to work looking for anything that might be able to help Neal.

"What is it?" Regina asked, walking over to read the page Hook indicated.

"Will it work?" Robin inquired.

"Yes, but only if someone else sacrifices their life for Neal's. He sacrificed his for his father's. The dark magic wants a sacrifice. It will only release Neal's life when it receives another in return."

"Are you sure that's the only way?" Belle wondered.

"I was hoping we'd find something else, but from my understanding and from the readings I found, this is the only way," Regina answered.

"Great," Emma said sarcastically. "I'd say let's sacrifice the wicked witch, but we can't even find her, and we don't know how much time Neal has left."

"I thought the sleeping curse kind of put his life on hold, for lack of a better way to put it?" Belle said, looking back and forth between Emma and Regina as she spoke.

"I only know how it works under normal conditions," Regina replied. "I have no clue how it works in conjunction with whatever was done to him in the first place. Theoretically, it should last until he receives true love's kiss, but that's just the sleeping curse itself."

As the women discussed the two curses, Robin noticed Hook had once again begun writing on a piece of paper he'd been given earlier. Figuring that the older man wasn't just taking notes, he leaned over to see what was being written.

"Why are you writing your final wishes?" He asked, his question getting the attention of the other three.

"You need a life," Hook stated simply. "Baelfire doesn't deserve to have his life cut short. He has a son who deserves to get to know his father, and a life to build with the woman he loves. I thought I could move on from my Milah, but I was wrong. I am fond of you, Emma, but I could never love anyone the way that I loved her. She was my true love. If I give my life, maybe I'll get to be with her again in the afterlife, and I figure that's about as heroic as I'm ever going to get."

"Are you serious?" Emma demanded. "Because if you're not, I'll kill you myself and sacrifice you anyway."

"I assure you, Miss Swan, I'm serious. I only ask that my final requests are met."

"What are these  _requests_?" Regina asked skeptically.

"I want to be buried at sea. It was how Milah and I decided we wanted to be buried long ago."

"I think we handle that," Emma told him. "Is there anything else?"

"If I don't get a chance to tell him myself, I want Baelfire to know that I'm sorry. I've been selfish for so long that I lost sight of what was important. I've had a chance to have a life with my love, and he deserves that chance, too. I wanted to find that love again, but I realize now that it's not possible. You only find that kind of love once. Sacrificing my life won't right my past wrongs, but maybe at least I'll be able to be with my brother and Milah in the afterlife."

"I think you will," Belle said softly, tears forming in her eyes. She knew she shouldn't feel sympathy for the man before her, he'd done a lot of awful things, but she could understand his feelings for Milah, about wanting to be with his loved ones in the afterlife. It was those things that made her sympathize with him.

"You're doing the right thing," Robin told the other man. "I know Neal will appreciate it."

Hook nodded, not wanting to talk anymore. He just wanted to get this over with.

"So, what do I need to do?" he asked, directing his question at Regina.

* * *

After getting settled in a makeshift bed near the one Neal was currently lying in, Hook looked up at the dark-haired woman standing next to him.

"Go ahead," he told her.

"Thank you," Emma said, kneeling down to hug him before she got up to stand between Regina and Belle.

"Do we wake him up before or after we do this?" Robin asked.

"Before," Regina replied. "This part is all you, Emma."

Emma nodded, walking over to the bed and taking a seat before leaning over to press her lips to Neal's. Within seconds, he was taking a gasping breath as he locked eyes with Emma.

"We found a way to save you, just hang on for a little while longer," she told him, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. "I'm not letting you leave me again."

Neal nodded in agreement even though he was clueless as to what was going on. He trusted Emma and knew better than to question her. He vaguely heard Regina saying a spell and then heard the clunk of Killian's hook as his hand fell limp to the ground before he felt the life rush back into his own body.

"What happened? What did you do?" Neal demanded, looking down and seeing Hook's now lifeless body on the floor.

"He sacrificed his life for yours," Belle explained. "He wanted to be a hero, and this was the most heroic thing he could think of to do."

He was stopped from saying anything else when Emma launched herself at him, surprising him so much he really wasn't sure what to say. He ended up settling for her name.

"Emma," he said, hoping to get her attention.

"It worked," she replied. "It really worked. You're alive."

"What worked? Regina's spell?"

"Well, yes, but I mean breaking the sleeping curse. It worked."

"Did you doubt it would?"

"I wasn't sure," Emma answered honestly, lowering her head a little. "I wanted it to, but I wasn't sure."

"It's like your necklace," Neal told her, cupping her chin in his hand to get her to look at him again. "Born of true love. I love you, Emma."

"I love you, too."

"I hate to break up the romantic reunion," Regina said from the other side of the room, "but we need to get him out of here and then we need to concentrate on finding this witch."

"I'll call David," Belle volunteered as she took her phone out of her pocket. Before she hit the button that would connect her call, she turned to the man she already considered her son. "It's good to have you back, Neal."

* * *

When he arrived in what he assumed was his afterlife, Hook felt like he was in a dream. He wasn't dressed as a pirate anymore, but in clothes similar to those he'd worn when he had been in the navy with his brother, and he had both of his hands again. He was standing on a dock, surrounded by boats, and he felt himself being pulled further down the dock, towards a ship that was looking more and more like the Jolly Roger. When he stepped onto its deck, he was surprised by what he found.

"Milah? Liam?" he asked, not sure he should believe his eyes.

"About time you got here, little brother," Liam told him with a smile, walking over to hug him.

"Thank you," Milah added as she, too, approached. "You gave my son a second chance at life."

"Because of your sacrifice, you are able to live out the life you wanted to have. High seas adventures and the like."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Hook asked Milah.

"I wanted a life with you, Killian. I'm getting a chance at that now. Your brother was important to you and you loved him, which is why he's here, too."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

* * *

While they waited for her parents, Emma stuck to Neal's side as he stood and began to walk around, with Belle, Regina, and Robin not far behind. She knew they still needed to talk, but for right now, she wanted to make sure he wasn't going to leave her again. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, followed by Henry's excited voice.

"Mom! Dad!" he shouted, making a beeline for Emma and Neal.

"I thought you said he didn't remember me?" Neal asked Emma quietly before being enveloped in the second fierce hug of the day-this one from his son.

"He has his memories back," Snow explained as she and David approached.

"How?" Emma asked, looking at the various other people in the room to see if they could answer her question.

"It must have been true love's kiss," Belle theorized. "My guess is that because he was also born of true love, that when the kiss woke Neal, it also woke Henry's memories. It was his trigger."

"I'm happy to see you, too, buddy, but I think your other mom deserves a thank you as well," Neal told his son, who much like his mother, didn't seem to want to leave his side.

With a nod, Henry quickly made his way over to Regina.

"Thank you," he told her before giving her a hug.

"I just wanted you to be safe and happy, Henry, I hope you know that," she said to him as she ran her hand over his hair.

"I know."

"So, what do we do now?" Robin asked.

"Who are you?" Henry returned.

"Henry, this is Robin Hood. He's a family friend," Regina explained.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Henry," Robin told him, holding out his hand for Henry to shake.

"Nice to meet you, too," Henry replied as he shook Robin's hand.

"I was thinking I could treat you to dinner at Granny's," Regina said to her son. "We can catch up. If that's okay with you."

"Can I?" Henry asked, his question directed at his other two parents.

"Sure, kid," Emma replied. "Your dad and I have some things we need to take care of. I'll come get you later."

After hugging Emma and Neal once more, Henry left the shop with Regina.

"I thought you said Emma was Henry's mother?" Robin said to Neal, clearly confused.

"She is," Neal replied. "Regina adopted him as a baby."

"He's made it clear he wants her in his life, too," Emma added. "She helped me answer a question I've had for a long time. It was kind of nice to know we would have been happy. I figured she deserves time with Henry, too, now that he remembers who she is."

Robin nodded in understanding before he spoke again.

"So, let's get this over with, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you remember how to navigate this thing?" Emma asked Neal as their group approached the Jolly Roger.

"If I can remember after a few hundred years, I'm pretty sure I can remember after a few weeks," Neal replied.

"Good point."

Looking at Emma out of the corner of his eye, Neal could tell something was bothering her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You seem kind of on edge."

"I'm fine," Emma lied.

"Come on, Emma, I know you better than that. What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Let's just get this over with."

Neal nodded as he and Robin carried Hook's now lifeless body, following closely behind Emma and Belle.

* * *

After both he and Regina had placed their order with Ruby, Henry turned to his mother and asked his first question.

"Why isn't everyone still in the enchanted forest?" he wondered.

"There was another curse. We ended up back here, but we can't remember how," Regina explained.

"How do we break this new curse?"

"I'm…not sure. I do need to tell you something about the witch who cast it, though."

"Is she in my book, too?"

"She could be. You've probably already heard of her, though. She's the wicked witch."

"Like in the Wizard of Oz?"

"Yes. Only there's a bit of a twist this time."

"What's that?"

"She's my older sister."

"Which makes her my aunt."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me before? I thought you were an only child like me?"

"I thought I was, too. I didn't find out about her until not long before she cast the curse."

"I wish I had my book. I want to see if she's in it. If she is, maybe there's something in there about how to defeat her."

"I'll get it for you after we've finished eating. Enough about the curse, though. I want to know about your life in New York. Emma mentioned you liked math the most?"

Henry smiled and nodded, beginning to fill his adoptive mother in on the life he'd had with his biological one.

* * *

Once they had gone a ways out to sea, Neal gave Robin the okay to drop the anchor that would keep the ship in place while they buried Hook.

"You're sure this is what he wanted?" Belle asked as Robin and Neal lifted Hook's body.

"Yes," Robin answered. "He told me himself, and he wrote his final wishes on the paper you gave him back in the shop."

"Where are these papers now?" Emma wondered.

"They're at the shop," Belle answered. "I checked his pockets before we brought him here. They were folded and I didn't open them. I assumed they were notes of some kind from when we were looking for a spell."

Emma nodded, watching silently as the two men lowered Hook's body into the sea, sending him a silent thank you for helping her save Neal and smiling a little when she saw Neal mouth a thank you of his own.

* * *

"So…what do we with the ship now?' Robin asked as he, Emma, Neal, and Belle returned to the pawnshop.

"I think we should keep it," Neal replied. "In case we need to cross any more worlds."

"That's what he wanted," Belle added, holding up the pieces of paper that contained Hook's last wishes on them after she'd quickly skimmed them. "He also wrote that he hopes Neal will continue to teach Henry how to navigate it."

"Is there any information on the witch?" Emma inquired.

"Not much. Just that she's Regina's sister, Cora's daughter, and that she's jealous of Regina."

"Cora was crazy and obviously did a number on Regina herself, why in the world would anyone be jealous of that?"

Belle shrugged in response before she spoke.

"I'm not sure. The only thing I can think of is that maybe she thinks things would have been different if she had grown up with her mother, but Archie would probably have more of an idea than anyone. He's the psychologist."

"Psychoanalyze the witch. I'm not sure how well that will work, but it's better than what we've got now," Emma said with a sigh. "For now, I need to get Henry and then check on my parents."

"I could get him and bring him to you," Neal offered.

"I told him we'd both meet him at Granny's, and you know how that kid is with remembering details."

Neal nodded, hugging both Belle and Robin before he left with Emma.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Robin asked Belle.

"I think I'm just going to stay here. It's too lonely in that big house with no one else there."

"Okay, well Roland and I have been staying at the inn, so I'm not far away if you need anything."

"Thank you."

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me what was going on in that head of yours earlier?" Neal wondered as he and Emma began to walk towards Granny's.

Emma sighed, sticking her hands in her jacket pockets before she began to speak.

"I know that our love played a big part in saving you, but we can't just get back together. It's not that simple."

"Look, I know we have a lot to work through, but I'm not going anywhere. I told you before you and Henry left for New York that this isn't over. I asked you to lunch that one day to see if you still wanted to give us a chance. I put the ball in your court, as the saying goes."

"I was scared. David ended up finding me and we talked for a little while. I was on my way to meet you when everything went to hell."

"You were?"

Emma stopped walking and turned to face Neal before she spoke again.

"Yes. I love you, but it hurt when you left me all those years ago and it hurt to see you with Tamara. It was like seeing my dream life play out before me and all I could do was watch someone else get  _my_  happy ending.  _My_ Tallahassee."

"I love you, too, and I'm sorry. For everything. I know that doesn't make up for what I did, but I need apologize, for you to hear those words from me, at the very least. I tried to move on with Tamara, and I thought we were happy, but then you came crashing back into my life. Literally. I knew the moment I saw you again that I was only fooling myself. I kept trying to deny it, to tell myself that Tamara and I were happy together. But it wasn't true. I was deluding myself. The whole time, I wanted to be with you. For you, me, and Henry to be the family we were supposed to be. I still want that. I want our Tallahassee, Emma."

"So do I," Emma whispered tearfully. "I just don't know how we go about finding that."

"We'll figure it out, take things as they come. I'll be by your side, helping however I can. We have a lot to work through, but as hard as it'll be, I'm willing to do it if it means I get you in the end."

"What about Henry?"

"Of course I want Henry, too. He's my son. Even if he wasn't, I get that you two are a packaged deal."

"I'm the savior. I don't get a day off. My life isn't normal."

"I'm the son of the dark one," Neal countered, making Emma smile a little. "So our family is made up of the people this world considers fairytale characters. We'll make it work."

"How?"

"I told you-take it one step at a time. Right now, we need to figure out how to break this curse. Considering our son was responsible for breaking the first one, I think we should enlist his help."

"Operation Cobra," Emma said softly.

"Operation…what?"

"Operation Cobra. It's what he calls it."

Neal laughed, pulling Emma close to hug her tightly.

"I think I'm actually beginning to like this life better," he told her.

"Why is that?" Emma wondered as she returned the hug, silently relishing in the feeling of being in his arms again.

"First of all, I loved the life we had, and we could have had a good life. However, neither of us has to break the law to survive anymore and we both have family here. You found out why your parents gave you up."

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I was born in the enchanted forest," Emma commented as she and Neal began to walk again, keeping an arm around his waist as he kept one around her shoulders.

"A magical princess," Neal added.

"I know you're not a big fan of magic…but I want to continue learning how to use mine."

"I figured as much. I just want you to be careful, Emma. That's all I ask. I'll support you, but I want you to be careful."

"I'll be careful," Emma promised. After a few moments of silence, she spoke again. "Do you think Henry has magic? Since he's another product of true love and all."

"At this point, I'm not sure there's much of anything that could surprise me."

* * *

Walking into the diner, Emma and Neal were surprised to see Henry talking to another little boy.

"Do you know who that is?" Emma asked Neal.

"That's Robin's son, Roland," he replied.

"He and Henry seem to be fast friends."

"I have a feeling they might end up being step-brothers someday."

"What makes you say that?"

"Regina and Robin met when we all had to go back to the enchanted forest. She saved Roland from some flying monkeys. You'll have to ask your mom about the rest. Belle and I went off on our own shortly after that."

"No more stupid moves, by the way," Emma told him. "I thought I lost you twice already, with a strong possibility of a third. I can't lose you again."

"I'm not going anywhere," Neal promised as they walked over to their son and his newest friend.

* * *

"Is everything okay here?" Emma asked her father as she, Henry, and Neal returned to the apartment.

"Just fine," David answered as he hugged her. "Your mother is resting upstairs. She was worried about the three of you."

"Come on, kid, let's go see her."

"I want to stay with Dad and Grandpa," Henry protested.

"You know your grandma will want to see for herself that you're okay," David reminded his grandson.

"That's true."

David smiled as he watched his daughter and grandson make their way upstairs. Once they were out of sight, he turned to the man at his side.

"It's good to see you again, Neal," he told him. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel…normal, I guess," Neal answered. "I don't feel any different than I did before. Aside from the whole not dying thing."

David chuckled as he nodded in understanding.

"How about some coffee? I'm interested to hear how they saved you."

"Sure," Neal agreed, following the man he hoped would one day be his father-in-law.

* * *

"Emma, Henry," Snow said with a smile as she saw her daughter and grandson.

"We're fine, Grandma," Henry told her as he climbed up on the bed beside her. "How's the baby?"

"Finally calm. He was quite active earlier."

"He?" Emma asked, taking a seat on the end of the bed.

"Just a feeling I have," Snow replied before turning to her grandson. "I see you got your book back."

"Regina gave it back to me after dinner."

"There's not anything about the witch in there, is there?" Emma asked her son.

"No. I looked earlier."

"How much did Regina tell you about her?" Snow inquired.

"Everything she knew. Operation Cobra is back on."

"You're entirely too excited about this," Emma told him.

"Dad can help us, right?" Henry asked his mother, ignoring her comment.

"Sure, kid."

Surprised by Emma's response, Snow sent her daughter a confused look.

"I'll fill you in later," Emma told her.

"This means I go back to school here, don't I?" Henry asked.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. It's not exactly safe for you to be by yourself. Not with this witch running around."

"I could teach him," Snow volunteered. "I don't know what he was working on in New York, but I could try to start where he left off. That way he doesn't fall behind."

"Can she, Mom? Please?" Henry pleaded.

"We'll give it a try, if it's okay with your dad and Regina. You have to do what she says, though, just like if she were your actual teacher again."

"I will."

* * *

Once Neal had filled him in on what had happened in the last few hours, David sat back in his seat and let out a breath.

"That's quite the adventure. It sounds like something out of Henry's book," he said.

"My thoughts exactly."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to stay in town or go back to New York?"

"I have some things there that I'd like to go back and get eventually, but I want to be wherever Emma and Henry are. Both of our families are here, this is where Henry wants to be, and as much as she might protest sometimes, I know this is where Emma wants to be too. So this is where I'll be."

"Where are you planning on living?"

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe I can talk Regina into conjuring a place for me. She created this town, after all. I could always live with Belle and my father, I guess, but I'd rather have my own place."

"That's understandable," David replied. "I'm glad you'll be sticking around. Have you told Henry yet?"

"Yeah, we told him on the way here. He was pretty excited."

"I bet, especially considering the fact that he remembers meeting you now."

"What happened when he remembered? He said all he remembers is saying "grandma" and "grandpa" to get the attention of you and Snow."

"That's pretty much it. There was the usual true love's kiss rainbow light, but other than that, what Henry told you is all that happened. He wanted to know if we knew where you and Emma were. We told him we weren't sure where you were, but that Emma was helping Belle at the pawnshop. He insisted we take him there, and you know the rest."

* * *

After talking with Neal for a little while longer, David noticed Emma walking back downstairs.

"Is that coffee?" she asked as she approached, pointing to the pot that sat on the table between the two men.

"Yes. I'll get you a cup," David replied, smiling a little bit to himself when he noticed Emma take a seat next to Neal.

"How's your mom?" Neal asked once Emma had taken her seat.

"Good. She's watching a movie with Henry. She's also going to be his teacher again, starting Monday."

"She can't go back to teaching yet," David protested as he poured coffee into a cup and then handed it to his daughter.

"She's not teaching anyone but Henry, and it'll most likely be here. She'll still be able to rest, and Henry won't fall behind. They both seemed excited about the arrangement. I told him I'd have to talk to Neal and Regina before I gave them the green light. He promised to listen to her like he would any other teacher," Emma explained.

"Well, Neal, what do you think?" David asked, wondering if Emma caught the look of surprise on the other man's face when she mentioned wanting his input regarding Henry.

"If they both want to do it, and he does what he says in regards to listening to her, I think it would be a good arrangement. It's not exactly safe for him out there right now and it's not fair to him to let him fall behind in school because of circumstances out of his control. I can't see Regina objecting to it, either," Neal replied.

"I need to talk to her about a place for Henry and me to live anyway, so I guess I'll just get her input then. Plus I have to figure out how to break this damn curse."

"We," Neal corrected her. "We have to figure out how to break this damn curse."

Emma smiled a little at Neal's correction of her phrase before she spoke again.

"Okay, we, but still. I have no idea where to even begin."

"I could ask Belle for the key to the library. Maybe there's something there."

"I don't know if there's anything there that could help, but it's better than sitting around here wracking my brain."

"You should get some rest," David told her. "Being tired isn't going to help anyone."

"I'm fine," Emma assured him, "but I promise to get some rest later."

"I'm holding you to that. I think I'm going to go join your mother and Henry for that movie. I'll see you in the morning, Emma, and thanks for the talk, Neal."

* * *

Once her father had gone upstairs, Emma turned to the man beside her.

"What did you and David talk about?" she wondered.

"I just filled him in on what happened today. He asked what my plans were."

"Plans for what?"

"For where I'm going to live. I told him that wherever you and Henry are is where I'll be."

Emma nodded before she spoke again.

"I was thinking maybe we could have that lunch tomorrow? Henry can stay with my parents or spend some more time with Regina."

"I'd like that. I'll meet you there around noon," Neal told her, leaning over to brush his lips with hers before he stood. "I'm going to go say goodnight to Henry. You should do what your dad suggested and get some rest."

Emma nodded, walking towards the suitcase where most of her clothes still were. She paused when she heard Neal say her name again, turning around to see what he needed.

"I love you," he told her with a smile.

"I love you, too," she replied, returning his smile.

Even though she and Neal weren't exactly a couple again yet, she knew she'd never be with anyone else. He was her true love and she wanted to be with him. They had a lot to work through, and while that admittedly scared her, she remembered her father telling her that true love was difficult because if it wasn't, everyone would have it. She was determined to find Tallahassee. She had her family, her friends, her son, and her love. Now all she had to do was find a way to break the curse. Then maybe, just maybe, they could all find happiness again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**  First of all, I want to say thank you to those of you who reviewed (on ff .net, as this is the first time I've posted this story here), I very much appreciate it. That being said, I am going to attempt to continue this. I just started my last semester of college and I have a couple of other (non-ouat) stories that I want/need to update at some point. I promise I'm not abandoning this, it just may take me a while to update.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, the first thing Emma noticed was that she and her mother were alone in the apartment.

"Where are David and Henry?" she asked as she made her way over to the table where her mother was currently sitting.

"Granny's for breakfast, and then I'm not sure. I think they were going to have a boys' day out," Snow answered. "What are your plans for the day?"

"I'm having lunch with Neal," Emma revealed.

"Henry seems more optimistic than ever that you two will get back together."

"I was afraid of that."

"Why? Don't you want to be with Neal?" Snow wondered.

"I do, it's just…I don't want Henry to get his hopes up in case things don't work out between Neal and me," Emma replied with a sigh.

"I think he knows that, but I also think he inherited my optimism."

"I know he did."

Snow reached over and took her daughter's hands in hers before she spoke again.

"I know how much you love Neal. I understand because that's how I feel about your father. I also know that this isn't an easy path for either you or Neal, but I have faith you two can make it work. I'm always here if you want to talk, even when you eventually find your own place."

"Thanks," Emma replied with a smile, giving her mother's hands a gentle squeeze before releasing them and changing the topic. "So now you're okay with me moving out?"

Snow laughed at Emma's teasing tone of voice before she gave her answer.

"I've had some time to think about it, and yes, I'm okay with it. As long as it's not back to New York, that is. We expect regular visits, though."

"I think I can handle that."

* * *

Walking into the diner later that afternoon, Emma took a deep breath to calm her nerves before looking around for Neal. His back was to her and he was holding a cup in his hands. With a small smile, she quickly made her way over to him.

"Hi," she greeted as she slid into the booth across from him.

"Hi," Neal returned with a smile.

"How long have you been here?"

"Not long. I'm staying next door at the inn, so it's not like I had far to go."

"Good point."

"I ordered hot chocolate with cinnamon for you, I hope you don't mind," Neal told her, gesturing to the cup sitting in front of her.

"You remembered," Emma said with a smile as she picked up the cup.

"I remember everything about you."

"I'm beginning to think you really do."

"Rumor has it Henry likes his hot chocolate the same way."

"He does," Emma confirmed. "He's with David right now."

"Why don't you refer to them as your mom and dad? I've heard you call them your parents, but never mom and dad."

Emma set her cup down before she spoke again.

"The last people I called that abandoned me. They gave me back. I wasn't good enough to be their daughter. It's difficult for me to associate those names with David and Mary Margaret."

"I understand."

"I know it hurts them, but I can't help how I feel. I'm not ready to call them mom and dad yet. Not all the time."

"I'm sure they don't hold that against you. You told them about your time in the foster system, didn't you?"

"Yes. Well, I told Mary Margaret. She told David everything after Regina's curse broke."

"Speaking of parents, I've been wracking my brain about how to get my father and his dagger away from the witch."

"Zelena."

"Right."

"What happened back in the enchanted forest? What did you do that almost resulted in your death?"

"I was desperate to get back to you and Henry. I was tired of being separated from you, I wanted my father back, and I got frustrated. I acted irrationally and I immediately regretted it. I honestly didn't think it would be a life-for-a-life thing."

"Any clues on how to go about rescuing your father?"

"Well, the dagger controls him. So I think we should concentrate on getting that away from Zelena first. If she still has the dagger, she can make him do whatever she wants."

"How do we get the dagger away from her?"

"I'm not sure. That's the problem."

Emma nodded, sitting back in her seat with a sigh.

"Is it too much to ask to not have to worry about the next evil creature or how to break the next curse for just a little while? I didn't ask for this."

"I know," Neal sympathized. "I understand. I don't think it's too much to ask to want a normal life, and maybe once we defeat this witch, we can find a way to have that. For a little while anyway. Our lives will never be completely normal."

"I'm sorry for dragging you back into this," Emma said softly, looking down as she spoke.

"You didn't drag me into anything. I'm here willingly. This life might not be normal, but it's still a hell of a lot better than what I had in New York."

Emma looked up from her cup to meet Neal's eyes before she spoke again.

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do," Neal immediately replied.

"Good. If you didn't, I'd have to kick your ass."

Unable to help himself, Neal began to laugh, which in turn made Emma smile.

"You know, I think you have more of your mom in you than you think," he told her with a grin. "According to Henry's book, she was pretty badass herself."

"I've heard stories, too. Henry begged them one night to tell him stories about the enchanted forest. He's fascinated with the place."

"That sounds like him," Neal agreed.

Before either could say anything else, Ruby brought them their food and they began to eat, their conversation picking back up effortlessly.

* * *

After lunch with Neal, Emma went to see the other person she had things to talk about with-Regina.

"Emma," Regina said as she opened the door, clearly surprised to see the other woman. "Is Henry okay?"

"He's fine. He's with David. I have some things I wanted to talk to you about, one of which does include Henry."

"Um, sure, come on in. I was just making some lasagna."

"Are you expecting company?" Emma asked as she followed Regina into the house.

"No, but sitting idle has never been something I've been very good at, so I needed something to keep me busy. Now, what's this about Henry?"

"I don't think it's safe for him to go back to school here. There's too much of a possibility of Zelena finding him and taking him. Mary Margaret offered to home school him so he doesn't fall behind."

"How does Henry feel about that arrangement?" Regina wondered as she and Emma took seats across from each other at the table.

"He was pretty excited about it. She always was his favorite teacher. I told him I'd have to talk to you and Neal first before we made an official decision," Emma replied.

"You asked Neal's opinion?"

"Yes. He's Henry's father. He should have a say in what goes on in his son's life."

"You've certainly changed your tune since the last year," Regina noticed.

"I'm not the only one," Emma countered.

"I don't want Henry to fall behind. He's already missed a couple of weeks, though. Will that be a problem?"

"I don't think so. I can get in touch with his teachers in New York and Mary Margaret will work with him to get him to where he needs to be. It's no more than he missed in the last couple of years, with all the curses and everything."

"Good point. Can I ask what Neal's reaction to the idea was?"

"He's on board with it; he thinks it's a good idea."

"You said there were multiple things you needed to talk to me about. Now that Henry's education situation is settled, what else can I help you with?"

"Is there a way to conjure more housing?" Emma wondered.

Regina was silent as she thought about Emma's question. Finally, she shrugged.

"I honestly don't know," she replied. "I can try. I didn't create the first curse, I only cast it. This one Zelena cast. It seems we brought along a few others along with us this time around."

"Speaking of the curse, Neal thinks we should work on getting Rumplestiltskin's dagger back first."

"It's not a bad idea," Regina admitted. "I just don't know how to go about executing it."

"Can't you use your magic to…you know…fling it away from her?" Emma asked, making the motion with her hand as she spoke.

"I…don't think that will work. But you may be on to something."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, our answer probably lies in using magic…but it won't work if it's either of us. It has to be someone she doesn't know is alive. Someone Rumplestiltskin doesn't know is alive."

"Neal."

"Yes. He needs to stay hidden until the right moment. I think I can make some potions to help us. If he's willing to use them, that is."

"I'll talk to him. You work on those potions," Emma decided as she stood. "I need to check on Henry and my parents."

"I'll get some of that lasagna for Henry. It's his favorite."

Emma was silent for a moment as she contemplated her next words.

"Why don't you bring it over yourself? I'll call Neal and we'll surprise Henry with a family dinner."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He'll love it. See you around five," Emma replied before she left the room, leaving a speechless Regina in her wake.

* * *

"What's going on? Why are there so many place settings?" Henry demanded, noticing that the old kitchen table had been replaced temporarily replaced by a larger one and that there were six place settings instead of the expected four.

"It's a surprise," Snow told him with as smile.

"Who's coming over?"

"I can't tell you. I've been sworn to secrecy."

Henry frowned, determined to figure out what was going on. He opened his mouth to ask his grandparents more questions when he heard the door open. Turning around to greet his mother, he was surprised to see his other two parents standing on either side of her.

"Is this the surprise?" he managed to ask.

"Surprise, kid," Emma said with a smile, watching as Henry quickly made his way over to his father to hug him tightly.

"Is that lasagna?" Henry asked, moving over to where Regina stood.

"Yes," Regina replied. "Is that okay?"

"It's great."

"Here, I can take that," Neal volunteered, taking the container from Regina and bringing it into the kitchen, Emma following close behind.

"I missed you," Regina said as she hugged her son.

"You just saw me yesterday," Henry reminded her as he pulled back.

"Is there a certain amount of time that has to pass before you can miss someone?"

Henry shrugged before turning to walk back into the kitchen, motioning for Regina to follow him.

* * *

After dinner, Emma talked with Neal as they sat on her bed together, the two of them plus David and Snow having been told they weren't needed to help with the clean-up. After saying goodnight to Regina, Snow had gone upstairs to rest, with David following close behind, making sure she was okay.

"I talked to Regina about more housing," Emma revealed as they settled next to each other on the bed.

"Yeah? What did she say?" Neal asked.

"She said she could try…but she wasn't sure."

"We could always build something."

"Isn't that being a little presumptuous?" Emma wondered, though her heart had skipped a beat when Neal had said 'we' instead of 'I'.

"Maybe, but I don't care," Neal replied. "I love you. I want us to be a family-you, me, and Henry. Maybe another kid or two down the line."

"Neal…"

"Emma…"

"You can't say things like that."

"Why not?"

"Because they might not happen," Emma said, turning her head to look at him. "What if we can't work through everything? What then? I can't get my hopes up again. It hurts too much."

"We  _will_  get through everything. I'm not leaving you again, Emma. I promise."

"Even if I asked you to use magic again?" Emma inquired softly.

"What do you mean…use magic again?"

Emma sighed before she explained the plan she and Regina had come up with earlier.

"What do we do if that doesn't work?" Neal wondered.

"I don't know. Regina and I both have magic… so maybe if we work together again, we can get it away from her. Maybe we could get some of that special fairy dust from mother superior."

"What special fairy dust?"

"We used it to paralyze Regina…well, we tried, but she'd been tricked by it before, so she kind of saw it coming and it didn't work. As far as I know, Zelena doesn't know about it."

"Who would use it, though? If she knows about you, me, and Regina, who else is left?"

"A fairy? I don't know. Maybe Tinkerbell? She seemed pretty willing to help us in Neverland."

"She'd probably do it," Neal agreed. "We just need to get that fairy dust."

"I'll talk to mother superior tomorrow."

"You mean the blue fairy."

"Yeah, her."

Neal chuckled at Emma's reluctance to use the fairytale land names. He didn't blame her, but he enjoyed teasing her about it nonetheless.

* * *

"Do you think Belle would let me borrow some books from the library even though it's not open yet?" Henry asked his mother as she handed him a dish to dry.

"If you ask nicely, I'm sure she would. Are you looking forward to starting school again?"

"Yeah, except for the homework part."

Regina smiled as she began to clean another dish.

"I'm sure you'll survive. You survived the homework assignments when your grandmother was your teacher before."

"Good point," Henry conceded as he put the now-dry dish on the top of the stack. Hearing his father laugh, he turned his head to see his parents sitting together, talking and laughing. Turning back to Regina, he asked his next question. "Do you think they'll get back together?"

Regina turned her head to look at the two people sitting on the bed together.

"I think they've already chosen to, they just don't know it yet," she answered, handing him another dish.

Satisfied with that answer, Henry filled Regina in on the list of things he wanted to study that he had been asked to make while she made suggestions of her own.

* * *

Later that night, as he walked to the kitchen to get his wife the glass of water she'd requested, David noticed a few things. The first of which was that the kitchen looked spotless-as if it hadn't been touched since the last time it had been cleaned. Then he noticed that his grandson was sound asleep on the couch rather than his mother's bed, where he usually slept, and that he'd also lost his blanket at some point.

As he took the blanket off of the floor and re-covered Henry, he noticed that Neal's shoes were still by the door. Glancing over at his daughter's bed, he saw that both Neal and Emma were fast asleep. Neal had his arms around Emma as she pillowed her head on his shoulder and had her arm draped over his chest. Noticing that they had fallen asleep on top of the covers, David took a blanket off of a nearby chair and gently covered them up before getting the glass of water Snow had requested and making his way back upstairs.

"Is everyone asleep?" Snow asked, taking the glass from her husband and taking a sip.

"Yes. All three of them," David replied with a smile as he slid back into the bed.

"All three of them?"

"Henry, Emma, and Neal."

"I had a feeling he'd stay. I hope he and Emma work things out. I can tell he makes her happy and vice versa. Plus Henry is in seventh heaven having both of his mothers and his father here."

"It's nice having our daughter and grandson back, and it's clear to me that Neal cares about both of them."

"He just up and left his life in New York to come here and help Emma, to try to bond with Henry. I think this is one of those cases when actions speak louder than words."

"Me, too. Now let's go back to sleep."

Snow nodded, taking another sip of water before lying back down beside her husband and falling back asleep, a small smile playing on her lips. Just as she suspected, Neal had fit right in with their family, like he was always meant to be a part of it. It just made her even more convinced that he and Emma were meant to be. Not that she'd ever had any doubts. She knew from the moment she met him that he was perfect for her daughter, but she had kept that as her little secret. They were the ones who needed to be convinced that they were meant to be together forever and not just the short time they'd had together when they were younger.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**  So, I know it's been a while. I honestly wasn't sure I'd be able to write any more for this, at least for a little while. Apparently my swanfire feels have influenced my muse and I was able to get some writing done for this. It's a little bit longer than usual, too, so hopefully that helps make up for the long delay in updating.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and please review :)

**Disclaimer:**  unfortunately, I do not own OUAT

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, Emma was surprised to find that Neal had stayed with her all night. She remembered them putting Henry to bed together, both of them insisting their son sleep in the bed instead of the couch, but giving in when Henry insisted that he  _wanted_  to sleep on the couch. She remembered staying up and talking with Neal, remembered resting her head on his shoulder as she had so many times before, remembered closing her eyes as she continued to listen to him talk to her. Noticing that she was the first to wake up, she attempted to quietly slip out of Neal's embrace so she could begin making breakfast.

"Hey, where are you going?" she heard Neal ask her sleepily.

"Making breakfast," she answered, a smile playing on her lips as she stood.

"Pouring cereal doesn't constitute making breakfast, Em."

"I was thinking French toast and scrambled eggs, actually."

Sitting up on his elbows, Neal eyed Emma skeptically.

"Since when do you cook?"

"Since shortly after I finally legitimately moved into my own place."

"I guess you really do learn something new every day."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's good….at least where you and Henry are concerned."

"Then you won't mind helping me with breakfast, since you're already awake and all."

With an exaggerated groan, Neal got up and followed Emma into the kitchen, smiling to himself when he saw Emma shake her head as she attempted to hide her own smile.

* * *

Walking downstairs, David was surprised to see that both Emma and Neal were already not only awake, but also making breakfast. Glancing over at his wife, he knew she had also noticed how comfortable the two were with each other, how they bantered back and forth.

"We're getting spoiled," Snow told him with a smile that told him she clearly loved having Emma, Henry, and Neal around. "I'm going to miss this when they find a place of their own."

"Well, at least the farthest away they'll be is across town," David replied.

"What if they decide to go back to New York?"

"I don't think they will, but just in case, we'll convince them that they belong here with us."

Snow smiled and nodded, her thoughts being interrupted when she heard the newly-awakened Henry call her name and wish her a good morning. Walking over to the table, they sat together and talked while David brought them both glasses of orange juice before beginning to set the table.

* * *

After breakfast, Emma and Neal pulled their son aside to give him information about what they had planned.

"I want to help!" he insisted when they informed that him he was to stay out of sight.

"You can help by staying safe," Emma insisted. "We need to know that you're safe-me, Regina, your dad. We all need to know that you're safe. Please, Henry, don't fight me on this."

"I'm not a little kid anymore, I can help!"

"Your mom is right, buddy," Neal added. "You can help us by staying safe. We need you to help your grandpa make sure that your grandma and the others are safe. We want to involve as few people as possible. We'll come up with a…code…or something so that if you feel you're in danger, if anyone is in danger, you can tell us."

"So I'd be like a lookout?"

"Yes. Your grandma is going to go visit her friends Red and Granny at the diner and you are going to go along so that you can visit with your friend Archie. Your grandpa is going to go check on Belle, get some books that she has for you."

"We need you to make sure everyone at the diner is safe. David will make sure Belle stays safe, while Regina, your dad, and I, with the help of a few others, try to help Mr. Gold," Emma told him.

"You mean my other grandpa," Henry corrected.

"Yes. Now do we have your word that you won't fight us on this anymore? Please, Henry."

Henry looked back and forth between his parents before giving his answer.

"Okay," he said. "When is this going to happen?"

"We aren't really sure yet. Your dad and I need to go talk to some people today, and then we should hopefully know more."

"Can I visit Archie today, then?"

"Sure, buddy, we'll drop you off on our way," Neal answered after sharing a look with Emma.

* * *

As they approached Archie's office, Neal was surprised to see Henry simply open the door instead of knocking first.

"They're good friends," Emma explained.

"I take it this is one of those things that you never got around to telling me before?"

"We were a little busy trying to stop your psycho now ex-fiancée."

"Point taken. Am I allowed to be filled in now?"

"I'll fill you in on the way to meeting with Tinkerbell and Mother Superior."

"Blue. Her name is Blue."

In response to Neal's correction, Emma simply sent him an annoyed look before walking into Archie's office. With a small chuckle, Neal followed her, looking forward to reacquainting himself with someone who his son obviously knew very well.

"Good Morning, Henry," Archie greeted as he saw his young friend rush into the room.

"Hi, Archie. Hi, Pongo," Henry responded, giving Archie a quick hug before turning his attention to the dog lounging in his bed near the desk.

"Where is your mom?"

"She and my dad weren't far behind me."

"Your dad is with her?"

"Yeah. He stayed with us last night."

"I see."

"Hi, Archie, I hope we're not interrupting anything," Emma said as she and Neal entered the office.

"No, not at all, just catching up on some things. I always have time for Henry, and so does Pongo," Archie answered with a smile as he stood up.

"Archie, you remember Neal, Henry's father?"

"Yes. It's nice to see you again, Neal."

"You, too," Neal replied, shaking the other man's hand. "Emma said that Henry used to visit you quite often."

"Yes. I'd be happy to meet with you and answer any questions you might have about that time."

"Thank you. I might just take you up on that offer."

"We need to get going," Emma reminded Neal, reluctantly interrupting his conversation with Archie. "We don't want to be late."

Neal nodded, saying goodbye to Henry and Archie before following Emma out of the office.

* * *

"You never mentioned Henry was in therapy," Neal said as they began to walk towards the church.

"I told you-it's one of those things I never had the chance to get around to telling you," Emma answered.

"Hey, I'm not mad at you; I'm just trying to play catch-up on the years of my son's life that I missed."

Emma sighed as she nodded in understanding.

"I get it. I get that you're frustrated, that you want to know everything that you missed, and I promise to tell you everything I know, but you have to be patient with me. I'm also trying to save all of our asses here."

"You know you don't have to do this alone, right, Emma? I'm here to help you; the whole town is here to help you. I want to kick this witch's ass just as much as you do. You have to let me help you."

"What if we can't defeat her? What if we get our asses handed to us?"

"Let's focus on one thing at a time. My father can help us defeat her. We just have to get his dagger. Then there's nothing she can do."

"Okay, so let's say we  _do_  get your father back, that we  _do_  defeat her. Then what? What happens to Storybrooke? Do we all go back to square one, with Henry and I separated from everyone else?"

"If Regina's curse is any indication, nothing is going to happen to Storybrooke, not physically. I honestly don't care where we end up, as long as we get there together, as long as we have our family and friends with us."

"So you'd go back to living in the Enchanted Forest if that's what we wanted?"

"Absolutely."

"I would kind of like to see it in a non-desolate state."

"You've been there?"

"Yeah. It's kind of a long story, but Mary Margaret and I sort of got sucked through a portal meant for a wraith and ended up in what remained of the Enchanted Forest. That's how we met Aurora and Mulan. I saw the castle I was supposed to have grown up in, the room and crib that were meant to be mine. I felt so…cheated. I don't know why, but I did. I still do."

"Maybe because if you'd had those things, you also would have had parents who love you, who wanted you, who never would have given you up if they'd had the choice. It's not necessarily the material things you felt cheated out of, but rather the life that would have given you those things. The life is what you feel cheated out of."

"How is it you can just get inside my head like that? I don't get it."

Neal shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets before he spoke again.

"Maybe it's a sign."

"What kind of sign?"

"That we were meant to be together."

"Neal…"

"I know, I know, now's not the time, but you asked. I answered."

"I hate it when you're right," Emma decided with a sigh, eliciting a chuckle of amusement from the man beside her.

"Come on, let's focus on the mission. Tink said she'd meet the two of us and Blue here so we could all talk together."

* * *

"What makes you think the dust will work on Zelena?" Blue asked once Emma and Neal had filled her in on their plan.

"Why wouldn't it?" Tinkerbell countered.

"We only need the dust to paralyze her for a few minutes. Just long enough for us to get the dagger from her," Emma reminded her. "You said yourself it worked on Regina. It's not like Zelena has a different type of magic or anything."

"She's not from our world," Blue told her.

"Actually, she is," a new voice said from behind Neal and Emma.

"Belle," Neal said in surprise.

"I put together all of the information on Oz, on the legend of the wicked witch, that I could find. I don't know if any of it will be of use, but I had to do something."

"The more information we have, the more likely we are to be able to defeat her," Emma told her, watching as Neal found another chair and pulled it over to the table so that Belle could sit down.

"Are you okay?" Tinkerbell asked, noticing how pale the other woman looked.

"I'll be better once we rescue Rumple," Belle answered.

"Emma and I were thinking we could temporarily freeze Zelena," Neal informed her. "What do you think?"

"How would you do that?"

"With fairy dust."

"Has it worked before?"

"In the Enchanted Forest," Blue answered. "We tried using it on Regina again here, but we were unsuccessful."

"Because she already knew about the fairy dust," Emma reminded her. "Zelena doesn't know about it."

"I'm still not convinced it will work."

"Stop being so difficult, Blue," Tinkerbell interrupted. "Give them the fairy dust. Actually be  _helpful_ for once in your life instead of difficult."

"I am  _not_  being difficult," Blue insisted. "I'm just trying to make sure we have a plan that will work. We might not get a second chance at this."

"This isn't just some random stranger we're talking about!" Belle interjected. "This is someone we all know. This is Neal's father, Henry's grandfather we're talking about. Are you really going to deny them the chance to save someone they love?"

Looking over at Neal, Blue saw the little boy who had summoned her, so desperate to find a way to save his father. She knew that underneath all the anger and resentment he must be feeling, he really did love his father. She knew Henry deserved a chance to get to know his grandfather. With a sigh, she reluctantly nodded.

"You can have the dust…on one condition," she agreed.

"Of course there's a condition," Tinkerbell muttered.

Ignoring the comment from her fellow fairy, Blue turned back to Emma, Neal, and Belle.

"I will give it to Tinkerbell. She will be the one to decide when the best time to use it is. It has to be used by a fairy."

"Thank you," Neal told her. "Does that also mean we have your support?"

"Yes," Blue replied. "The other fairies and I will be here for you, whatever you need."

"Thank you," Belle told her, repeating Neal's earlier words.

"Now, since we've covered the use of fairy dust, would you care to tell me what else you have planned?"

* * *

"So you're telling me that I should just be cool with my son spending time with the person who convinced him that he was crazy for  _years_?" Neal asked incredulously after Emma had filled him in on how Archie and Henry had become so close. "Has she even apologized to him?"

"I don't know," Emma answered. "I just know that we need Regina's help right now. That Henry wants her in his life. She obviously can't hide anything anymore. I believe she's changed. I have to trust  _our_  son to tell me if something is wrong. If she reverts back to her previous behavior. He's almost thirteen years old, Neal."

"He's still a child, Emma."

"I know that. I told you-I'm trying to save all of our asses here. I happen to need Regina to do that. I need  _you_  to do that. I need you both to work together. I'm trying to get your father back without potentially losing you or anyone else I love in the process!"

"I know," Neal assured her as he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "I know. I'm sorry. I just hate the thought of anyone telling Henry that he's crazy."

"You think I don't understand that?" Emma questioned as she pulled back to look up at him. "It was still happening when I got here!"

"You said Archie stood up to her, though, right?"

"Yeah. He told her that he wouldn't continue trying to convince Henry that he was crazy, that as the psychologist, he would determine the best treatment for his patient. If Archie suspected  _anything_ , I know he'd tell me."

"Okay," Neal said with a sigh. "I'll take your word for it. I'll work with Regina. I promised you that I'd help you, so that's what I'm going to do."

"Good, because I literally can't do this by myself. As much as I hate to admit it, I need help," Emma told him, moving back into his comforting embrace.

"I'm here for you. Whatever you need."

"Don't leave me again. I can't lose you again."

"I'm not going anywhere. You're not going to lose me again," Neal promised, pressing a kiss to her temple as he brushed his fingers through her hair.

After allowing herself a few more moments to relish being held in Neal's arms, Emma reluctantly stepped back, brushing at the tears she was furious at herself for having in her eyes.

"We need to go get Henry," she said, her voice still a little shaky.

"We could have Archie bring him here," Neal suggested. "It'll give you a few minutes to…freshen up."

"Nice save," Emma told him with a small laugh. "I think I'll take you up on that offer, though."

"Sure. Go ahead. I'll call Archie," Neal replied, walking towards the bedside table where he'd set his phone earlier as Emma walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Walking into his father's hotel room, Henry was happily surprised to see both his mother and father sitting on the bed together. They were bent over some pieces of paper, but they both smiled at him when they heard him open the door.

"Hey, kid," Emma greeted.

"Hi," Henry replied, walking over to his parents. "What's going on? Why couldn't you pick me up?"

"Your mom wanted to freshen up and we agreed that neither of us should go out alone right now, so we called Archie and asked if he would mind bringing you here to us. Apparently you had promised Pongo a walk anyway, so it worked out."

"Can we get a dog?" Henry asked.

"We'll see, kid," Emma replied. "Let's focus on one thing at a time, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Mom."

Hearing his son's response, Neal chuckled, earning him an annoyed look from Emma.

"So…what's for supper?" Henry asked, changing the subject and once again getting his parents' attention.

"Why don't we go downstairs to the diner?" Neal suggested.

"Can we, Mom?"

"Sure, why not," Emma agreed, smiling and shaking her head when Neal and Henry immediately made a beeline for the door.

* * *

After dinner, Emma realized that Henry had fallen asleep as she and Neal talked.

"I hate to wake him up, but I also hate to make you carry him all the way back to the loft," she said, brushing her fingers through Henry's hair as she spoke.

"I think I might have a solution," Granny told them as she approached, holding a key in her hand.

"What kind of solution?" Neal wondered.

"Red and I have decided to offer you the suite, at no additional cost. This way all you have to do is go upstairs. You two can relax while you continue your discussion and Henry can be more comfortable while he sleeps. Whichever room you decide not to use, the suite or the original room rented, we only ask that you return the key."

"Where is the suite?" Emma inquired.

"At the other end of the hall from the room you have now. Red can show you," Granny answered, handing her the key. "Just let us know what you decide. We'll be closing soon, but you're welcome to stay a little longer as you make your decision."

* * *

Once Granny had walked away, Emma turned to Neal, her confusion written all over her face.

"Why did she hand me the key? I'm not the one staying here."

"Maybe she thinks you should," Neal replied.

"Are you really sure you want us to invade your space?"

"I think I can handle it."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to look at the room," Emma decided. "They were nice enough to offer it to us and they've both been great to me and Henry. I don't want to offend them."

"So let's check it out," Neal suggested.

"Something tells me I might regret this, but okay," Emma agreed with a sigh.

"There's nothing wrong with just checking out the room," Neal reminded her as he stood and then walked over to her side of the booth to pick up their son.

* * *

"How come no one ever mentioned this suite before?" Emma asked Red as she showed them the way to the room.

"We were doing some re-decorating. We just finished it a few days ago," Red explained.

"Why us?" Neal wondered.

"Granny and I thought you two deserved it, and we know we can count on you for honest opinions. You've both done so much for everyone here. Consider this showing our appreciation. I ran the idea by Snow earlier and she liked it. When Henry fell asleep, Granny thought it was the perfect time to offer it."

"Of course she did," Emma muttered, eliciting a chuckle from Neal and a smile from Red.

"Here it is," Red told them as they came to a stop in front of a door just to the left of the steps. "Granny and I will be downstairs for a little while yet, so just let us know if you need anything."

* * *

After her mother's best friend had left, Emma put the key in the lock and turned it, pushing open the door after she heard it unlock. Walking inside, she noticed the room had a living room area with a couch as well as a separate bedroom. There was also a small kitchen area with a fridge and microwave. It looked like a room for a family. Perfect for a family of three.

Admittedly, she'd never given much thought to having a family of her own. When Henry had come into her life, she originally didn't plan on sticking around. She had a life in Boston. Then they had connected and she saw the way he was being treated. She knew she had to stay, no matter how hard Regina tried to make her leave. With Mary Margaret's help, she'd been able to settle in and be there for Henry, to be a mother to him. Now she had Neal back in her life and he seemed insistent on staying there, insistent that they could be a family. She wanted to believe it, was essentially watching it happen before her eyes, but she couldn't help but feel it was too good to be true. Something was bound to go wrong. That seemed to be her lot in life-to help others find their happy endings but having to constantly sacrifice the chance to have her own.

"Emma?"

Hearing Neal's voice, Emma was pulled out of her thoughts. Knowing he was waiting for her decision, she began to walk around the room, looking into the bedroom and bathroom. Deciding that she was going to fight for the chance at her own happy ending, too, she spoke again.

"I think you should take the upgrade," she said. "I think there's enough room for the three of us here."

Neal smiled, trying to not to show just how happy he was that he didn't have to say goodbye to either Emma or his son. At least not for tonight.

"Let's get Henry settled and then I'll go get my things and return the key to my old room," he told her.

Emma nodded, walking over to the couch and pulling off the cushions to reveal the pull out bed beneath. After getting it set up, Neal laid Henry down while Emma took off his shoes and then tucked him in.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to get my stuff. It won't take long," Neal told her before leaving the room.

* * *

While she waited for Neal to return, Emma saw Henry sit up and look around.

"Mom? Where are we?" he asked.

"We're staying with your dad tonight," Emma explained. "We're at the inn. Go back to sleep."

"Where's Dad?"

"Getting his things from his old room."

Henry nodded, apparently satisfied with that answer, before laying back down as his mother had instructed. He'd wanted to ask her if they could stay longer, but he thought he might have a better chance in the morning, so he'd skipped that question. As he closed his eyes, he heard his father re-enter the room and begin talking to his mother. Once again lulled by the sound of their voices, he quickly fell back asleep.

* * *

After discussing their plans and various other things for the next couple of hours, Emma and Neal were both surprised to see how late it had gotten.

"I guess we better get some sleep ourselves, since our son already has a few hours on us," Neal commented.

"I think I might fall asleep right here," Emma replied. "I'm too tired to get up."

"I could carry you."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not."

"You don't need to carry me."

"I didn't say that. I said I  _could_."

"Are you really going to argue with me about semantics when it's after midnight?"

"Not if you make a decision about whether you are going to get up on your own or if I'm going to carry you."

"How about we compromise and you help me up?" Emma asked, holding her arms out.

"Sure," Neal replied, taking her hands and pulling her up off of the floor where they'd been sitting. "Just don't expect me to let go."

Looking up, Emma eyed him skeptically.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Henry is going to sleep by himself for the second night in a row. We'll leave the door open, so we can hear him if he needs us."

"Neal…"

"Just sleep, Emma. That's all."

Emma nodded, knowing very well that she didn't want to leave Neal's side. She didn't want to argue with him. She enjoyed their banter, but she hated truly arguing with him.

"I just want to check on Henry and then I'll be in," she told him. "I promise."

"Okay."

* * *

After checking on her son, Emma made her way into the bedroom.

"How's the kid?" Neal asked as she slid into bed beside him.

"Still fast asleep," Emma answered. "Sometimes I swear he sleeps like the dead."

"I think that's a kid thing."

"It must be. Although I don't remember ever sleeping that well as kid."

"We didn't exactly have normal childhoods."

"That's true. I didn't realize just how horrible yours was until we were in Neverland."

"Neither did I," Neal replied.

"You didn't know Pan was your grandfather?"

"No. Not while I was there the first time."

"Your dad…he wouldn't ever do something like that, something so cruel, to Henry, would he?"

"No, I don't believe he would," Neal answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I know Henry wants to get to know him, as his grandfather," Emma revealed. "I haven't had the heart to tell him it might not work out that way."

"Let's focus on one thing at a time. If he asks about it, we'll just tell him we need to focus on one thing at a time. It might be a little while before he wants people around, all things considered."

"Do you think our plan will really work?"  
"I do. I've always believed in you, Em. I've got your back, no matter what happens."

"No leaving," Emma reminded him.

"Same goes for you," Neal responded.

Emma smiled and nodded, unsure what to say, but wanting to let him know she was touched by his words. Moving further into his always comforting embrace, she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes before quickly falling asleep. After tightening his arms around his love, Neal pressed a kiss to her forehead before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**  So, those of you who follow me on tumblr already know this, but I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to even finish this chapter and I'm not sure I'll be able to finish this story. For multiple reasons, but mostly because I'm done with the drama the fighting. I didn't create my tumblr to fight with others about my opinion. I actually created it to have a place for all my Glee fanfic stuff, and it's turned into a place where I can reblog random stuff. I haven't been in the mood for much ouat-related stuff, either. The show has been ruined for me, but I'm pretty used to ignoring canon, so we'll see what happens.

Anyway, I tried to make this a bit longer to make up for the long wait, so I hope you all enjoy :)

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own OUAT (unfortunately)

* * *

Sitting at the table with Henry and Neal, Emma realized that she was quickly getting used to this-the three of them acting like a family. It made her wonder what would have happened if Neal  _had_  known about Henry from the beginning, if he hadn't followed August's instructions. With a slight shake of her head, she dismissed those thoughts and forced herself to focus on the current situation. She knew they would need to act soon, within the next day or two, if they wanted to be successful.

"Stop thinking so much and eat something," she heard Neal tell her. "You're no good to anyone if you don't take care of yourself."

"Are you okay, Mom?" Henry asked.

"I'm fine," Emma assured them both. "I was just thinking about some things, that's all."

"Is one of them whether or not we can stay with Dad again tonight?"

"It wasn't, but I'll take it into consideration."

Knowing badgering his mother wasn't going to help his case, Henry accepted the answer given. He'd convince her that the three of them belonged this way, as a family. He'd also convince his other mother that it was okay to love again, but that was another task altogether.

"So…what's the plan for today?" he asked, changing the subject.

"We need to talk to Regina," Emma answered. "We're going to drop you off at the loft with David and Mary Margaret. I heard something about putting together a crib today."

"I want to go with you."

"Sorry, buddy, you heard your mom," Neal told him regretfully. "Maybe your grandma will make the hot chocolate with cinnamon that you're so fond of."

"The two of you need to start on your schoolwork, anyway," Emma reminded him.

"How can I start my schoolwork if I don't have any books?" Henry countered.

"I think I know someone who could help us with that," Neal replied. "We'll stop by the pawn shop on the way to the loft. Belle mentioned yesterday that she had the books there for you."

"Why don't you call Mary Margaret and see if she needs anything?" Emma suggested. "I need to talk to your dad alone for a minute."

"If you're going to call her by her name, you should at least use her real one," Henry told her before hopping off the chair and taking his mother's cell phone to call his grandmother.

"What is it with the two of you and your insistence on using fairytale names?"

"Because they're people's real names," Neal responded as he stood and disposed of the plates they'd used for breakfast. "Now, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

* * *

Walking into his father's shop, Neal found that he wasn't surprised that Belle had been running it in his father's absence. The library wasn't ready to open yet, and she likely found some comfort in being in a space that Rumple spent a lot of time in.

"Belle?" he called as he, Emma, and Henry walked further into the shop.

A few seconds later, the woman in question appeared from behind the curtain that led to the back room. In her arms, she had a small stack of books.

"I know these aren't the same as the schoolbooks Henry had in New York, but I hope they'll help in any case," she said, setting the books on the counter.

"We're going to be picking up a couple more from Regina-she was able to get them from the school," Emma told her, "but thank you for helping with the rest of the subjects."

"I'm happy to help. Especially since Henry seems so eager to learn. Snow and I had also discussed me taking over if the baby is born before it's safe for Henry to return to school."

"Do  _you_  need anything?" Neal asked.

"No, but thank you. I just want to get Rumple back."

"Me, too."

Turning to the woman that the man she already considered her son loved, she waited until Henry had distracted Neal in order to speak.

"I have something for you," she said.

"What's that?" Emma asked.

"Follow me."

Confused, but also curious, Emma followed the other woman to the back of the shop. Her confusion turned to surprise when she saw Belle hold up the keychain-turned-necklace that Neal had gotten her.

"The keychain fell out of your pocket the last time you were here," Belle explained. "I found a chain for it, since the other one was broken. I thought you might like to wear it again. I hope you don't mind."

Taking the necklace, Emma rubbed her thumb over the swan engraving before looking up at Belle.

"Thank you," she said.

"You should put it on," Belle encouraged.

Emma nodded, sliding the necklace back around her neck before clasping it in the back. When she was finished, she reached up and touched the swan on the keychain again.

"Is it odd that I feel…stronger…with this on?" she asked.

"Not at all. Contrary to what a lot of people say, love isn't a weakness, it's a strength."

Emma smiled, nodding again before walking back out into the shop to find her son and his father.

* * *

After getting Henry settled at the loft with his grandparents, Emma and Neal drove over to Regina's.

"I'm surprised you kept this thing," Neal commented.

"I like it," Emma replied. "Getting rid of it seemed…wrong…somehow."

"Does our son know we met because you tried to steal an already stolen car?"

"No. Something tells me he already knows, though."

"I see you're wearing your necklace again, too."

"Belle found a new chain for it…since I broke the other one and all."

"You were understandably mad. Probably confused and hurt, too."

"I was all of those things," Emma confessed.

"I really am sorry, Emma," Neal told her. "For everything."

"It's not your fault that August made off with the money you left for me."

"No, but it's my fault for listening to him."

"There's nothing we can do about that now. August is a kid again, so punching him or asking for answers is kind of out of the question."

"Once this whole thing with Zelena is over, I think I might go talk to Blue again. Something changed yesterday when we were talking. It was like she saw me as a little kid again."

"You knew her as a kid?"

"Sort of. I summoned her because I wanted a way to save my father. She offered me a magic bean, which would take us to a land without magic. This world. Obviously that didn't happen. He reneged on our deal."

"So why didn't you end up here first? If that's where the bean was supposed to take you?"

"I don't know. Maybe because it was meant to take both of us to a land without magic, not just me, but I don't know for sure."

"I guess that's a question to ask…Blue…later."

"I guess so," Neal agreed, smiling at Emma's attempt to use a fairytale name.

"Don't laugh at me. I don't even have to look at you to know that you're trying not to laugh," Emma told him.

"I'm not laughing at you," Neal assured her, though he still couldn't stop smiling. "I just think it's cute that you attempted to call someone by their real name."

"I didn't attempt it. I actually did it. It was weird, but I did it."

Neal chuckled, leaning over to press a kiss to Emma's cheek before sitting back in his seat.

"Henry would be proud," he told her.

"He probably would, too," Emma agreed. When she stopped in front of Regina's house, she turned to the man at her side. "I know you want to ask Regina about what happened with Henry when he was younger, but we need to concentrate on getting your dad's dagger back right now."

"I wasn't planning on saying anything about it, not today anyway."

"I'm holding you to that."

* * *

"Good, you're both here," Regina said as she opened the door. "There has been a new development."

"Is it good or bad?" Emma asked.

"Debatable."

"I don't like that answer, either."

"It'll lure my lovely sister out in the open, which will give us a better chance at getting the dagger, but she has challenged me to a duel. She's mad that Rumplestiltskin chose me to cast the curse and not her. She will want to show him that he made a mistake, so she's going to bring him with her. He won't go willingly, so she'll have the dagger."

"When is this duel supposed to happen?" Neal wondered.

"Tonight, at dark."

"I guess this means we need to inform everyone else."

"Yes. I have those potions ready, so at least we have that covered. I'll go get them," Regina answered before leaving the room.

"I need to call my parents," Emma said, taking out her phone and dialing her father's number.

As Emma talked to her father and Regina gathered the potions, Neal closed his eyes and silently wished there was a better way to do this. A less risky way of rescuing his father.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked as she returned and noticed the uneasy look on Neal's face.

"I'll be a lot better once we get my father back," Neal answered.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?"

"About Emma? Of course I'm worried. I love her and she's going to take on someone who could potentially be more powerful than herself."

"It's not Emma she wants. It's me. She only sees Emma as an annoyance, not a threat."

"So you're going to let yourself be a target?"

"I've always been the target. Even before I knew who she was."

"All of this because she's jealous that my father chose you to cast his curse instead of her?"

"Not just that. Because our mother chose to abandon her, yet raise me, and she thinks that's something to be jealous about."

"Will she go after Emma?"

"Only if she feels she's getting in the way."

Neal nodded, knowing there wasn't much else he could do until the fight itself happened.

"So…which potions did you choose?"

* * *

"I don't like this," Snow said as she and David sat in the kitchen together, with Henry upstairs reading.

"Emma, Neal, and Regina have a solid plan," David reassured her, squeezing her hands. "I know you're worried, but they need our support."

"I  _do_  support them, but it doesn't mean I like this."

"I don't, either."

"I wish there was a different way to do this. I'll feel better once it's all over."

"Try not to stress yourself out too much-it's not good for the baby."

"Emma said she's coming over before tonight, right?"

"Yes."

"I should have taught her how to shoot a bow and arrow, as a last resort anyway."

"You can teach her after the baby is born," David told her. "I'm sure Henry would love to learn, too."

"He probably would," Snow agreed. "He seems so sure that Emma and Neal will get back together, too. He kept talking about how they had dinner together yesterday and then they stayed at the inn together last night."

"It certainly seems they're headed in that direction. I thought you liked Neal?"

"I do. I know Emma loves him, and there's part of her that wants to get back together with Neal, but there's another part that's scared. I'm just afraid that scared part will take over and not only will she end up with a broken heart, but so will Henry."

"Let's worry about one thing at a time, okay? Once we get Rumplestiltskin back on our side, we can figure out how to defeat Zelena. We have to let Emma make her own decision regarding Neal."

"She knows we're here for her, right? Not just about Neal, but about anything?"

"I think she does," David answered. "It might not hurt to remind her, though."

"I think I will when she stops by," Snow decided. "I'm going to go check on Henry."

"I guess that's my cue to start lunch, then."

"I did hear Henry mention something about grilled cheese earlier. The baby kicked then, too, so I'm guessing that sounds good to him as well."

David chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of his wife's head before heading towards the kitchen.

"Grilled cheese it is, then."

* * *

Later that night, just before they were supposed to meet Zelena, Neal and Emma stole a few moments for themselves.

"I need you to stay out of sight until you hear the signal," Emma told him.

"I know, and I will," Neal promised. "We've been over this a thousand times. I have the potions, I know how to use them, when to use them, when to make myself known. I know how to protect myself."

Emma nodded, trying to hear herself think over the pounding of her heart. If this had been a non-magical fight, she wouldn't have thought twice about it, she'd be fine. The fact that she had to use magic frightened her. Not because she was scared of the magic, but because she was scared she wouldn't be able to. That it would somehow fail her.

"I love you," Neal reminded her. "I believe in you. I know you can do this."

"I love you, too," Emma replied, stepping forward to hug the man in front of her, her true love. "When this is over, we're going to find our own place. I love my parents, but the loft is getting kind of crowded."

"We as in you and Henry?"

"We as in you, me, and Henry."

"We'll talk to the kid about it tomorrow," Neal decided, "but something tells me he won't have any objections."

Emma smiled a little as she nodded in agreement.

"I didn't think either of you would," she told him.

"You know us well," Neal responded, leaning down to brush his lips with hers before he spoke again. "Now let's go kick this witch's ass and get my father back."

* * *

"What's in the bag, Regina?" Robin asked as he and Regina talked quietly together before she was to meet her sister.

"My heart," Regina answered. "I'm trusting that you'll to keep is safe. My sister will try to use it to control me, like she controls Rumplestiltskin with his dagger. She can't get my heart if she doesn't know where it is."

"Isn't that a little too dangerous? You saw what your mother became without her heart."

"That was after years. This is only going to be for a few days at the most."

"I can't say that I like this idea, but okay."

"Thank you."

"I won't be far away if you need me. Roland is with Henry and the others at the diner. They've become fast friends, it seems."

"What about your men?"

"They won't be far away, either. Some are near the diner while others are in various places around town."

"Good. Now I just need to focus on distracting my sister long enough for Emma and the others to get Rumplestiltskin's dagger."

* * *

"When I asked you to meet me here, I wasn't exactly expecting an audience," Zelena commented when she saw the crowd that had gathered around Regina. "Are you really sure you want all of these people to witness your humiliation?"

"It's not like they haven't witnessed it before," Regina replied.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Zelena accepted the audience.

"Your choice, little sister," she said as a ball of flames formed in her hand.

Raising her eyebrow at Zelena, Regina formed her own ball of flames, still waiting for her sister to make the first move. Just as she had expected, the fact that she had formed the ball of flames, just the way Rumplestiltskin had taught both of them to, angered the older woman. Instead of launching the attack at Regina, Zelena instead used her other hand to send the younger woman up in the air and back into the crowd gathered behind her.

"Regina!" Emma and Robin called, rushing over to her.

"I'm fine," Regina insisted. "Help me up."

After helping Regina to her feet, Emma returned to her spot near Belle, who Zelena had now noticed.

"Let him go!" Belle demanded, throwing one of the potions she held in her hand at the witch.

When, as everyone but Zelena knew, the potion didn't do anything, Zelena simply began to laugh.

"Oh, you poor thing, did you actually think you could get rid of me with a silly potion?" she taunted.

"I don't understand," Belle said, turning to Regina in a fake rage. "You told me it would work!"

"It was supposed to!" Regina returned. "You're the one who gathered the ingredients. Maybe you made a mistake!"

While Belle and Regina continued their argument, Zelena took the dagger out of her cloak and summoned Rumplestiltskin.

"I'm bored," she complained. "This fight was over before it started.  _I_  am the more powerful sister. Admit you made a mistake, Rumplestiltskin."

"He didn't make a mistake," Regina insisted, speaking up before Rumple could say anything.

"Your curse was broken, little sister," Zelena reminded her. "Mine isn't."

"Not yet," Emma insisted. "I'm the savior. I  _will_  find a way to break it."

"Some savior you are. You can't even save the one you love from death."

"Are you sure about that?"

"He was literally dying in your arms, dear, how can you ask such an absurd question?"

"Because you're wrong," Neal said as he walked up to stand between Emma and Belle. "She did save me."

"How?" Zelena demanded. "It's not possible!"

"The same way we're going to defeat you-with magic," Emma answered, smiling to herself when she saw Tinkerbell throw the fairy dust on Zelena, effectively paralyzing her.

"This was between you and me, Regina!" Zelena yelled.

"You weren't going to fight fair, so why should I?" Regina countered. "It's time for a taste of your own medicine,  _big sister_."

While Regina continued to bicker with, and effectively distract, her sister, Emma used her magic to get the dagger out of the older woman's grasp.

"Damn," she swore when she saw it go in the opposite direction she had planned.

"Come on, Tink, pick it up," Neal whispered, seeing that it had landed hear his friend's feet and Belle was making her way over to the fairy.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you, dear," Zelena said. "I don't think you can handle the power that comes with being able to control the Dark One."

"I don't really think you're in the best position to talk about not being able to handle power," Tinkerbell returned, picking up the dagger and handing it to Belle. "You were frozen by fairy dust."

"You may have Rumplestiltskin, but I  _will_  get my revenge, you just wait," Zelena insisted.

"I think you might want to re-think that plan, all things considered," Neal told her, throwing a potion at her feet. "This will help you get home so you can…think…for a while."

As the cloud of purple smoke surrounded Zelena, Neal stepped back and watched as she disappeared when the smoke cleared.

"So where exactly did we send her?" he asked Regina.

"Someplace where she can experience what others have," Regina answered cryptically.

"Baelfire," Rumple whispered, watching his son talk with Regina and Emma.

"He's alive, Rumple," Belle told him. "We saved him."

"How?"

"Emma broke the sleeping curse, and Hook sacrificed his life for Neal's."

"She'll come back for the dagger. Zelena. She'll come back looking for the dagger."

"She won't get it," Belle insisted. "We'll keep it safe. Right now, I want to make sure you're taken care of. Let's get you back home."

"I want to see Bae. I need to see for myself that he's alive."

Belle nodded, leading her love over to where his son was still talking to the two other women.

"Papa," Neal said when he saw Rumple.

"Bae," Rumple responded, reaching out to touch his son's face with his hand. "You're alive."

"Thanks to Emma, Belle, Regina, and Killian I am. We should get you home so you can rest."

Rumple nodded, too weak to argue. He had more questions, but he would save those for later. He wanted a bath, clean clothes, and a real bed.

* * *

While they waited for Emma to bring food from the diner, and Belle went to find clean clothes for Rumple, Neal stayed in the living room with him.

"Are you staying?" Rumple asked.

"In Storybrooke?" Neal replied. At Rumple's nod, Neal spoke again. "That's the plan. Either here or the Enchanted Forest. Wherever Emma and Henry want to be."

"So I was right that you wanted a second chance with her."

"Yes. I love her, and I love Henry. I want us to be a family."

"She hasn't agreed to take you back?"

"It's been a crazy few days, Papa," Neal reminded him. "I know that she loves me, I'm just trying to convince her that she can have her happy ending, too."

"It's not exactly the easiest thing to accept," Rumple agreed. "I just want you to be happy, Bae."

"I am happy, Papa. I'm happier now that you're back."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I still need answers from you, but they can wait. We need your help to defeat Zelena."

"Is that the only reason you wanted me back? To help you defeat the witch?"

"No. I wanted you back because, despite everything we've been through, you're my Papa and I love you. Henry wants to get to know you as his grandfather and believe it or not, you are an irreplaceable part of this community."

"How do Emma and Regina feel about Henry's wishes?" Rumple wondered.

"I haven't spoken to Regina about it, but I'm not really inclined to listen to her wishes right now. Emma is okay with it because it's what Henry wants and I assured her that you would never hurt him."

"I dreamt that I did."

"It was a dream, Papa. I don't believe you would actually do it and neither does Belle. You made it clear while we were in Neverland, and even when we returned, that you would do anything to protect Henry."

Before they could continue their discussion, they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Neal said as he stood.

* * *

Opening the door, Neal was surprised to see just how much food Emma had brought with her.

"There's only four of us, Em, you didn't need to bring this much food," he teased as he let her into the house.

"I tried to tell Granny that, but she insisted I bring it all," Emma replied.

"Come on, follow me, we'll put it in the kitchen."

"How is it you know this house so well already? Isn't this your first time here?"

"I've been here a couple of times before to check on Belle."

"You two seem to have gotten close," Emma commented as she watched Neal begin to put the food away.

Neal shrugged as he grabbed another container.

"She's been a good friend to me, and she loves my father more than my mother ever did. She told me that she wants us to be a family."

"Is that not what you want?"

"It's something I never thought I'd have again. Something I'll have to get used to. But definitely something I want. Except Belle and my Papa aren't the only family I want."

"I know," Emma said softly.

"I thought we were on the same page with this," Neal replied as he walked over to her.

"We were. We are. I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?"

"That I'm going to wake up and this will all be some crazy dream. That I'll still be in my apartment in Boston, all alone. No family, no friends, no one to love me."

"This isn't a dream," Neal assured her as he hugged her tightly. "I'm here. Henry is here. Your parents are here. We all love you and want you in our lives."

"Everyone else has kind of just been sort of immediately accepting of the fact that we're family. Henry and my parents bonded quickly and they stepped into the roles of loving grandparents without question. It's not that easy for me."

"I'm sure they know that. Your parents are two of the most patient, loving people I've ever met."

"They're Snow White and Prince Charming, of course they're patient and loving," Emma replied, eliciting a chuckle from Neal.

"Okay, I get where you're coming from, but who's to say that the version of the story you grew up with is the one that would apply to them?"

"Neal..." Emma said with a sigh.

Neal chuckled again before he responded.

"Sorry. I just think you should give your parents a chance. Obviously things are going to be different with your new sibling, but they're still your parents. They love you, and if things had been different, they never would have given you up."

"I know that. I can't just forget everything that happened during the twenty-eight years before I met them, though."

"They don't expect you to. They know you didn't have a great childhood, but they also know that it made you who are today. It doesn't change the fact that they're clearly proud of you. Whether you knew it or not, they had faith that you would find them and break the curse."

"I never thought about it that way."

"That's not surprising."

"Did you think I could do it?" Emma asked suddenly.

"Yes," Neal immediately responded. "If there's one person I know could accomplish anything they set their mind to, it's you."

Emma smiled a little before she nodded. She wasn't quite sure what to say-she was used to having her parents and Henry believing in her, but hearing those words from Neal, the person she'd loved since she was just a teenager, somehow meant so much more.

"Thank you," she whispered as she hugged him tightly, knowing the two words weren't enough to express how she felt, but also knowing Neal would understand.

When she pulled back to look up at him, she was only slightly surprised when he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. Sliding her arms around his neck, she returned the kiss, attempting to do what her parents suggested and be open with Neal about how she was feeling. She couldn't find the right words to express everything, but if Neal knew her as well as she thought, he'd understand.

* * *

"Bae?" Rumple asked, recognizing the sound of footsteps as someone walked into the room.

"Yes, Papa, it's me," Neal answered, setting the tray of food in front of his father.

"Where are Belle and Emma?"

"In the kitchen putting away the rest of the food. I was instructed to bring this to you and check to see if you needed anything else."

"Instructed by whom?"

"Belle. She's worried about you, Papa."

"I'll be just fine in no time," Rumple insisted as he began to eat.

"It's okay if you aren't, you know," Neal reminded him. "What that witch put you through was nothing short of torture."

"I don't want to talk about her."

"What would you like to talk about then?"

"I want to know how your life was saved."

"You absorbing me into you helped quite a bit," Neal began. "Once Emma separated us, she made me drink the sleeping potion, so I wasn't really alive or dead at that point."

"What about after that?" Rumple demanded.

"Regina, Emma, Belle, Hook, and Robin searched for a spell to…counteract…the one that was threatening my life. The only one we could find that would work required someone to sacrifice their life for mine. That was the only way the dark magic would release its hold on my life. Hook sacrificed his life so I could live. I didn't realize what was happening until it was all over. I just remember Emma waking me up and telling me I couldn't leave her again, that they had a solution. Then I heard Regina and Hook cast the spell, which is when I realized what was going on."

"I wasn't sure I'd ever see you alive again."

"I wasn't sure I'd ever  _be_  truly alive again," Neal replied. "You and Emma refused to give up on me, though. Even Belle, who hasn't known me all that long, has done whatever she could to help me."

"That sounds like her," Rumple agreed.

"Things aren't ever going to be like they were before you became the dark one. I'm not a kid anymore and things are different now. I have a family of my own that I need to consider."

"I understand."

"But you'll always be my Papa and I love you. I still have a lot of questions I need you to answer, but they can wait. Right now, I want to make sure that you stay safe and that this wicked witch is defeated for good."

"I'll tell you everything I know," Rumple promised.

"I believe you. Now finish your food before Belle yells at both of us."

Rumple chuckled as he began to eat again. He now had both Belle and his son along with a grandson, who he'd always been fond of because he reminded him so much of a young Baelfire. Now he knew why and it all made so much more sense.

* * *

Later that night, Emma and Neal walked into the diner to see that their son was already there. He was sitting at a table in the corner across from Snow and David.

"Henry was telling us about your new living arrangements," Snow said with a smile as Neal and Emma approached.

"It seems to be working," Emma agreed, taking a seat between Henry and Neal.

"I think we should find a place by the ocean," Henry informed them, eliciting chuckles from both David and Neal.

"We'll see, buddy," Neal told him. "Let's concentrate on one thing at a time, like have you eaten anything yet?"

"He wanted to wait for you both to get here before we ordered," Snow explained before Henry could answer.

"Well, we're here now, so let's order," Emma replied. When she saw Henry look back and forth between the two empty seats at the table and Robin and Roland, she spoke again. "Why don't you and your dad go invite our newest friends over?"

"Can we?" Henry asked, looking around the table at his parents and grandparents.

"The more the merrier," Snow answered with a smile.

Once Henry and Neal had left, Emma turned back to her parents.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"He's fine," Snow replied. "He and Roland have become fast friends, despite their age difference. Robin has been telling them both stories about his adventures in the enchanted forest, too, which you know Henry loves."

"A little too much for his own good, I think."

"His family is from there, it's natural for him to show interest in it," David added.

Before Emma could say anything else, she saw Henry and Neal approach with Robin and Roland. After putting in their orders a short while later, the group talked amongst themselves as they waited for their food. The fact that Zelena still hadn't been completely defeated was still weighing on their minds, but they tried to push those thoughts aside for a little while, instead choosing to concentrate on the two boys that were currently clamoring for a short story about the enchanted forest.

Glancing over at Neal, Emma wasn't surprised to find him watching her. Reaching for his hand, she laced their fingers together before turning her attention back to their son. She had some things she wanted to say to the man beside her, but they could wait a little while longer. Right now, she was content to spend time with her family, something she wasn't sure if she'd ever have and something that was made up of people she'd do whatever it took to protect.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** So...I know it's been a while. I haven't really been able to write much for this fandom/pairing, so I apologize if it seems rusty/characters seem OOC. I want to finish this story, which I think I will do in the next chapter or two, so please bear with me. To everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed this story, I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and I apologize in advance for the last scene, I've never thought I was very good at writing scenes like that.

 **Disclaimer:**  Unfortunately, I don't own OUAT. So wish I did, though.

* * *

After dinner with her family, Emma was trying to find a way to talk to Neal alone when her mother gave her the opportunity she was looking for.

"Henry, why don't you show us your new room?" Snow suggested. "I haven't seen it since before it was finished, and then we can read a little bit before bed."

"Can I?" Henry asked as he turned to face Emma and Neal.

After exchanging a look with Emma, Neal smiled at his son as he nodded.

"Go ahead, buddy. Your mom and I will be up in a little bit," he answered.

Happy with that answer, Henry hugged both of his parents before saying goodnight to Robin and Roland, and then leading his grandparents up to the room.

Once he was alone with Emma, Neal turned to her with a concerned look.

"Are you okay? You've been acting odd all night," he asked.

"I want to talk to you…but not here."

"Okay…how about we go for a walk, then?"

"Sure," Emma agreed, smiling when Neal held his hand out for her after sliding out of the booth. Taking his hand, Emma laced their fingers together again as they began to walk, unaware of the smiles Granny, Red, and Robin wore.

* * *

When they reached the beach and Emma still hadn't said anything, Neal repeated his earlier question.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just needed a few minutes to think," Emma replied.

"…to think about what?" Neal wondered.

"About us, about Henry, my parents, everything that's happened in the last few weeks…about what could potentially happen in the future."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I'm not really sure yet. I'm really hoping for good. At least about the future part. I spent so much of my life alone and I don't really want to go back to that place."

"I don't think Henry or your parents would let you."

"They'd probably gang up on me," Emma admitted with a small laugh.

"Probably," Neal agreed. "Is that what you're so worried about? That you're going to have to go back to that life?"

"Not really, actually. For the first time in what feels like forever, I'm actually looking forward to what the future could bring. It's kind of an odd feeling."

"I know what you mean."

"You always have."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, since day one, when we talked on that carousel and realized just how similar we really were, you've always understood. From the crappy childhood to thinking we could actually be happy somewhere only to be ripped away from that, too. Even after our heated conversation when you discovered I had brought your dad to New York, you were willing to face him in order to protect me. When you found out about Henry, you immediately wanted to get to know him and without a moment's hesitation, uprooted your life in New York to come to Storybrooke to be with him."

"The kid is kind of irresistible, you have to admit."

' _Like father like son'_ , Emma thought with a smile as she nodded in agreement.

"He is, but although what I have to say might affect him, he's not the topic I want to talk about right now."

"Okay…" Neal said, confused but wanting to hear Emma out and not wanting to discourage her. "Then what  _do_  you want to talk about?"

"Us," Emma revealed.

"…what about us?"

"Look, you know I love you, and you love me, and I know Zelena is still out there somewhere, and who knows what things we'll face in the future, but I want to face them with you by my side. I know the whole magic thing is kind of freaky, but you haven't held it against me so far and I hope you won't in the future. I'm still a little scared of all of the things you make me feel, but talking with my mom, both as Snow White and as Mary Margaret, I've started to think that's not necessarily a bad thing. I know you're my true love, and you've been a kindred spirit from the beginning…"

"Just because we're true love doesn't mean you have to be with me," Neal reminded her, though it hurt his heart to say it.

"I know that," Emma told him, reaching for his hands, needing his steadiness to continue talking. She wasn't usually the sentimental one, that was usually Neal, but she felt like she needed to tell him what was going through her mind. "I'm not very good at this sentimental stuff, so give me a minute."

Squeezing the fingers he held in his own, Neal did his best to reassure the woman standing in front of him. He knew she didn't open up to many people, let alone give them hear what was going on in her head, and he didn't want her to feel like she couldn't talk to him.

"I love you," Emma continued, her eyes shining with unshed tears as she spoke. "I've loved you since I was eighteen. It hurt so much when you left, and then when we literally ran into each other again in New York, all of those things came rushing back. When you fell through that portal, I was heartbroken all over again. You had apologized and explained what you were feeling, and I thought we actually had a chance again. I didn't want to lose you again, I  _couldn't_. I  _can't_. Then that stupid second curse happened and we were separated again. The next time I see you, you've been absorbed by your father and are close to death. I was desperate to save you."

"You  _did_  save me. In more ways than one," Neal told her, squeezing her fingers again as he spoke.

"I wasn't sure I could do it. I wasn't sure it would work. But it did. You're here and alive and despite all the craziness that is Storybrooke, you choose to stay here because that's where Henry and I are. Because despite everything your father put you through, you still love him and want to rebuild your relationship. Yet I'm still struggling with calling my parents mom and dad, and it's still kind of odd to me sometimes to hear Henry refer to me as 'mom'. As crazy and insane as it probably sounds, I think this is our Tallahassee. It might not be the utopia we dreamed about, but despite the various people wanting revenge on one person or another in this town, this is the most at home I've felt since we were living out of the bug and stealing to survive."

"I don't think it sounds crazy or insane."

"You don't?"

"No. If this is where you want to be, if this is where you feel like you're at home, then that's Tallahassee."

"I want  _our_  second chance, Neal," Emma finally managed to say a few moments later, the previously unshed tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. "I need you. I love you."

"I want that, too," Neal replied, letting go of her hands to pull her close. "I need you and love you, too."

Leaning back, Emma attempted to wipe away her tears before pressing her lips to Neal's, feeling relief flood through her when he returned the kiss and continued to hold her close.

* * *

When they returned to their room at the inn, neither Neal nor Emma were surprised to find that their son was already fast asleep. Aside from the fact that they'd been gone for a while, he had had a crazy few days and needed his rest. Just before she could ask her parents how things with Henry had gone, Emma saw the concerned look on their faces.

"I'll stay with the kid if you want to walk your parents out," Neal offered.

"Thanks," Emma replied, reluctantly letting go of his hand as she led her parents out of the room.

"Emma, what's going on?" Snow demanded to know once they had reached the lobby. "Why do you look like you've been crying?"

"Because I  _was_  crying," Emma admitted.

"Did he do something to hurt you?" David queried.

"No, it was nothing like that, I promise. It's just that recent events have made me realize that I didn't want to waste any more time. I want to be with Neal, I want us to be a family with Henry. I don't deal with emotions well, but I knew I needed to tell him before I lost my nerve."

"You're back together with Neal?" Snow asked, doing her best to hold back her excitement.

"Yes. You can't say anything to Henry, though, if you see him before we have a chance to tell him. You have to promise."

"We promise," David told her.

"I'm so happy for you. We're so happy for you," Snow added as first she, then David, hugged Emma. "I'm sure Henry is going to be thrilled."

"I guess we'll find out for sure when we tell him."

"Why don't you come over for breakfast?" David suggested. "Your brother is apparently demanding scrambled eggs, and your mom and I have missed having you and Henry around the loft."

"I'd like that," Emma replied with a smile. "I'm sure Neal and Henry will, too."

"So we'll see you around nine, then?"

"Nine sounds perfect. By the way, I saw Granny filling a basket with food when we walked in. I have a feeling that's for you."

"Probably," Snow responded. "We'll stop and see her before we leave. Do you need anything before we go?"

"No. I'm actually kind of tired, so I think I'm just going to crash. I'll see you in the morning," Emma answered, receiving another hug from each of her parents before walking back upstairs.

* * *

The next morning, after everyone had gotten ready for breakfast at the loft, Neal and Emma told Henry that they wanted to talk to him.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" he asked as his parents each took a seat on either side of him.

"Your mom and I wanted to talk to you about something before we go to breakfast at your grandparents'," Neal began.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, kid, you didn't do anything wrong," Emma replied, reaching up to brush a hand over his hair as she spoke. "I know you've been hoping that your dad and I would get back together, but it's not as simple as it seems."

"I understand, but I didn't see anything wrong with a little wishful thinking."

"There's not," Neal assured him. "Your mom and I just want to make sure you understand that, even when two people love each other, being together it's always easy."

"I know that."

"Good," Emma replied, gaining Henry's attention again. "Your dad and I have decided to give our relationship another chance…"

"You're back together?" Henry repeated.

"We are," Neal confirmed. "We also want you to know that we'll always be here for you, even if things don't work out between us. We'll always put your first."

"Does this mean we can get that place by the ocean now?"

"We'll see, kid," Emma told him, ruffling his hair as she stood. "Right now, we're expected for breakfast and I'm hungry, so I suggest we get going."

* * *

As they were leaving the inn to walk the short distance to the loft, Emma was surprised to see that her father was calling her.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Emma. I'm glad I caught you. You're not at the loft yet, are you?" David replied.

"No. We're just leaving the inn….why?"

"Breakfast has been moved to Regina's. Your mother kind of got carried away with the guest list."

"I thought this was just going to be a small family breakfast?"

"So did I. Then she decided to invite Robin and Roland since they haven't made many friends here yet. After that, she was talking to Regina about Henry and they got on the topic of the breakfast, so she decided she needed to invite her, too. That led to her thinking Henry should have all of his family there, so she decided to invite Rumple and Belle as well."

"So how did this get moved to Regina's? I know everyone wouldn't really fit very well in the loft, but…"

"Regina offered to have it at her house because she has the large dining room table and enough room for everyone to sit comfortably. That was before inviting Rumple and Belle."

"Okay, well, we'll be there in a little while, then. I'll fill Henry and Neal in."

* * *

After hanging up with her father, Emma turned to Henry and Neal, who were looking at her expectantly.

"You know, it's really scary how much alike you two are sometimes," she commented before explaining what David had told her.

"Well, it should be an interesting meal, to say the least," Neal decided with a shrug, with Henry nodding in agreement beside him.

"Okay, well, let's go then," Emma said, beginning to walk the opposite direction of the loft, Henry and Neal falling into step beside her shortly thereafter.

* * *

As they approached Regina's house, Neal reached for Emma's hand. He knew she was apprehensive about the whole extended family breakfast thing, and truthfully, he kind of was, too, but he wanted to show Emma and Henry that he would be by their sides no matter what.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Emma asked him.

"I'm not really sure, honestly, but this is something your mom wanted and I think it's something Henry will enjoy. So I think we need to do whatever we can to make it go well."

Emma sighed as they followed Henry to the front step, where he knocked on the door before opening it and leading them inside.

"Well, here goes nothing, I guess," she said.

* * *

"Are you sure there's nothing I can help you with?" Belle asked as she and Rumple, along with David, Robin, and Roland sat in the living room while Regina and Snow cooked breakfast in the kitchen.

"Everything is taken care of, but thank you for the offer," Snow replied with a smile. "David said he talked to Emma, so she, Henry, and Neal should be here soon."

As if on cue, the group heard the door open, followed by the sound of three voices-two male and one female. Her smile growing, Snow went to greet the three new arrivals.

"Sorry for the last-minute venue change," she said as she led them into the room. "I couldn't turn down Regina's offer, especially with this many people."

"It's fine. At least we found out before we got all the way to the loft," Emma replied, watching as Henry tagged along with Neal to say hello to Belle and Rumple.

"I was actually surprised they agreed. I'm happy to have them here, they're Henry's other grandparents after all, but I was still surprised."

"Yeah, me, too."

"Go take a seat by your father. Breakfast should be ready soon," Snow told her daughter before walking back into the kitchen to check on Regina.

"Hello, Henry. Hi, Neal," Belle greeted when she saw the father-son duo approaching her and Rumple.

"Hi," Henry replied, unsure what to call her. "My grandma and I started reading that book you suggested. She's using it for part of my English lesson."

"I thought it might be something you'd both enjoy. How far have you gotten?"

* * *

While Henry and Belle talked about books, Neal took a seat next to his father.

"How are you feeling, Papa?" he asked.

"Better," Rumple admitted. "I'm still not sure I should be here, though."

"Why not? You're Henry's family. Emma considers you family and that's not a title she gives to just anybody. Henry wants to get to know you, too. He's just not really sure how to do that right now."

"Speaking of Miss Swan, things seem to have changed between the two of you, am I right?"

"Emma and I have decided to give our relationship another try, so, yeah, I guess they have."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes. You were both denying your true feelings. You've admitted them and now you can move forward. Have you told Henry?"

"We told him this morning before we left. I'm pretty sure he was holding back his excitement."

"He's a lot like you were at that age, you know."

"I kind of gathered that from the stories Emma has told me and from spending time with him. He'd probably like to hear the stories himself, though. Anything about the Enchanted Forest fascinates him, too."

"I'm sure I could think of a few stories to tell him."

"I have no doubt you could. Just keep the more…gruesome…parts out, okay?"

"Of course."

"I'm glad you're here, Papa," Neal told him a few moments later.

"I'm glad you're here, too, Bae," Rumple replied, and Neal knew he wasn't just talking about the family breakfast.

"Me, too, Papa. Me, too."

* * *

After breakfast, as Henry and Roland played outside together, the adults sat in the dining room and attempted to come up with ways they could defeat Zelena once and for all.

"Doesn't she have to, you know, come back first?" Emma asked from her seat between Neal and her father.

"Yes, that's why we need to come up with a plan. We don't know when or where she'll come back," Regina replied.

"Are you sure Henry and Roland are okay by themselves?" Robin wondered. "What if she comes back when we're not around?"

"I could go keep an eye on them," Belle volunteered.

"I appreciate the offer, but I need to see for myself that my boy is okay. Just a bad feeling I have."

Belle nodded, waiting for Robin to leave the room before she spoke again.

"Do you think she'll go after Regina again or someone else?"

"She knows I can handle her, that anyone with magic can handle her," Regina answered.

"So that eliminates you, Emma, and my father," Neal said, thinking out loud.

"She wants to hurt Regina. She refuses to believe that being raised by Cora wasn't this great gift. So wouldn't it make sense for her to target people Regina cares about in addition to Regina herself? To make her understand what she felt being alone all those years," Belle theorized.

"So we need to keep Snow and Henry safe, not just Regina," Charming concluded.

"Maybe you should stay at the inn with us until everything is taken care of," Emma suggested.

"No. I don't want to put anyone else's life in danger just because I'm being targeted," Snow responded.

"What about having Red stay with us?" Charming suggested. "You know as well as I do that she can defend herself, and she can get Emma or Regina if something goes wrong."

"I guess we could talk to her about it. What about Henry, though? Is he safe visiting Regina or should he stay with Emma all the time? What about his schooling?"

Before anyone could answer, they heard Robin's raised voice followed by Henry yelling for Emma, Regina, and Neal.

"I want you two to stay here," Emma told her parents, trying to stay calm as the others quickly moved past her. "If she can't see you, she can't target you."

"We'll be fine. Go make sure Henry is okay," Charming responded, hugging his wife close.

Emma nodded, turning around and running outside.

* * *

"It was really foolish of your parents to let you out of their sight," Zelena was saying to Henry as Regina and Neal came running up to him, Rumple and Belle not far behind.

"Leave him alone, Zelena!" Regina yelled. "He's not the one you have a problem with. It's me."

"You  _will_  know what it's like to be alone,  _little sister_!"

"I already know!"

"You weren't left to die as an infant!"

"Sometimes I wish I was! You don't know what it was like growing up with her!"

"You're lying! I know what things would have been like! None of you are getting away that easily!" Zelena retorted, unleashing a blast of energy that knocked everyone off their feet.

"You know, for someone who claims to be so powerful, you sure talk a lot of crap," Emma said as she stood and began walking over to where Neal, Regina, and Henry were laying.

"Don't talk back to me! Your magic pales in comparison to mine!"

"Prove it!" Emma challenged. "I'm sick and tired of people trying to mess up my life. I never asked for any of this, but I'll be damned if I'm going to stand here and let you hurt my family!"

"These people aren't your family, dear. Your parents abandoned you, so did your supposed guardian angel, and then your lover. Your adopted parents gave you back, they didn't want you. Nobody wants you."

"Don't listen to her!" Neal pleaded.

"Shut up!" Zelena yelled, shooting another blast of energy in his direction, causing him to fly backwards a few feet.

"Neal!" Emma cried, wanting to make sure he was okay but also knowing Zelena wouldn't be opposed to attacking her on her way.

"Dad!" she heard Henry shout, rushing over to his father's side.

"Aren't you going to see to your son, Rumplestiltskin?" Zelena taunted. "The one you let fall through a magic portal, who you chose magic over? Are you going to choose magic over him again?"

"I will do whatever it takes to protect my son," Rumple replied, shooting a ball of fire at her, feigning surprise when she quickly sidestepped it.

"Losing our touch, I see. Well, I haven't lost mine,  _master_."

Gathering a ball of flames of her own in her hand, Zelena was surprised when she felt a blast of energy hit her, causing her to lose her concentration and stumble back a few steps. Turning back to her sister, she began focusing again when she felt another blast-this one coming from the spot between Regina and Rumple.

"All right,  _savior_ , if you want to duel, let's see what you're mad of. I could use a little fun in my life, I suppose," she seethed.

Using all of the concentration she could muster, Emma raised her hands and shot energy at the older woman. Although Regina and Rumple soon joined their magic with hers, she was beginning to weaken and wasn't sure she could hold up much longer. She was still new to the whole magic thing and was just beginning to learn how not to use all of her energy at once.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before falling to her knees and gasping for breath.

"Emma!" Regina and Rumple shouted simultaneously.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Zelena used her other hand to send a burst of flames in Emma's direction.

"Mom!" Henry shouted, running and throwing himself in front of her just before the flames hit.

"Henry, no!" Neal and Belle cried together as they watched helplessly.

Closing her eyes, Regina tried to ignore the sounds around her as she put more energy into keeping Zelena at bay. She knew Rumple wasn't at his full strength yet and soon it would just be up to her.

"Mom! Wake up! Mom!" Henry cried, shaking Emma to try and get her to open her eyes, not paying attention to the fact that he had somehow stopped the burst of flames from hitting either of them.

"Why didn't it work!?" Zelena demanded, conjuring another ball of flames as she felt Rumple begin to weaken.

"She must have used the last of her magic to save herself and Henry," Belle theorized, though she had a feeling that wasn't the real answer.

"She's still weak! Love is a weakness!"

"Love is strength," Henry whispered, remembering what his mother had told him she said to Cora when she had insisted it was a weakness.

"Enough! I'm bored!" Zelena complained, sending another wave of energy out to knock everyone back to the ground before beginning to mutter and move her hands around the ball of energy that formed in front of her. "I have won."

As Zelena released the energy ball, Henry yelled "no!" as he closed his eyes and ducked, wishing he had magic like his mothers so he could protect his family, unaware of the blast of white magic he had released. When he heard Zelena cry out a few seconds later, he opened his eyes and looked around.

"What happened?" he heard Charming ask as he and Snow stepped outside.

"Henry defeated her," Regina answered, still in awe of what she had just witnessed.

"Love is strength," Belle added, repeating Henry's earlier words.

"Come on, let's get everyone inside," Charming said, picking up Emma and carrying her into the house.

Rushing back over to his father, Henry was relieved to see he was awake. Throwing himself into Neal's arms, Henry hugged him tightly.

"Mom won't wake up," he cried.

"Did she hit her head?" Neal asked.

"I don't think so."

"I'm sure she's just exhausted and she'll wake up in a little bit, after she's had time to regain her energy."

Henry nodded, following his father into the house, where they both immediately went to Emma's side.


End file.
